


His Name Is Stiles

by theliteraltrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Scott McCall Friendship, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Siblings, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Twins, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, EDRFTGYHUJI basically scott shifts during sex bc thats hot, Gender Dysphoria, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Trans Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Sex, you know ;) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: Part of Chris was anxious about returning to Beacon Hills, not because of the fact that he was bringing his daughter to a town he already knows has a bunch of werewolves, but because Allison’s sister is probably still there.-OR the one in which chris and victoria had twins and one of them is a boy who is dating the resident teen wolf in beacon hills





	1. Chapter 1

Part of Chris was anxious about returning to Beacon Hills, not because of the fact that he was bringing his daughter to a town he already knows has a bunch of werewolves, but because Allison’s sister is probably still there. The little girl that he and Victoria decided would be better off having a stable home with no monster hunting. It would be hard trying to keep one child safe, but they knew it was even more difficult to keep twins safe. They wanted to keep Allison out of the life for as long as possible.

 

When they arrived in Beacon Hills and finally settled in, Chris wanted to search for the couple that adopted the little girl that they didn’t even get to name. The problem was that Chris wasn’t even sure if they were still here. If they were, Allison could be in school with her sister and not even know. She didn’t even know she had a sister. He didn’t like keeping so many secrets from her, but it was for her own good. At least that’s what he kept telling himself.

 

Allison had gotten home from a party, completely safe, and Chris had gotten home late from checking the woods for any wolves. He had seen two betas, one was Derek Hale and the other was younger and someone he didn’t recognize. Victoria had looked off when Chris had seen her. “Is there something wrong, Vicky?” he asked, running his hand down her arm.

 

“There was this strange boy here to see Allison earlier. Before you got back, but after she got home. There was something about him. I don’t know what, though,” she replied.

 

Chris furrowed his brows. “Something as in ‘I’m secretly dating your daughter’ or something as in ‘it’s the full moon and I might grow fangs’?”

 

Victoria rolled her eyes. “If it were the latter he would already be taken care of. He didn’t seem interested in Allison that way, but when I looked at him I got this unexplainable feeling. I don’t know.”

 

Chris didn’t know what to say about that so he didn’t say anything, holding her in his arms as he waited for sleep to encompass both of them. 

  
  


Kate was back too, wanting to help with the werewolf attacks. She was helping Chris and Victoria bring in the groceries when Chris caught Allison with Scott in the garage. Scott seemed sweet, but Chris had an inkling suspicion that he wasn’t right for his daughter. She hadn’t introduced him as her boyfriend, but Chris didn’t like the idea of Allison being alone with a boy he didn’t know anything about. He especially didn’t like her taking him into the garage. “You gonna help with the groceries?” he asked, trying to seem nonchalant and intimidating.

 

Scott and Allison nodded and awkwardly followed him to the van. Chris placed a firm hand on Scott’s shoulder, squeezing it. He felt the corners of his mouth raise into a smirk as he saw Scott bristle at the contact.  _ Good _ , he thought,  _ now he’ll think twice about knocking up my daughter. _

 

“They were making out in the garage, not shooting an amature porno,” Kate said, giving Scott a sly smile.

 

Scott furrowed his brows. “That’s not what we were doing.”

 

Allison took in a deep breath and quickly walked past them all, her arms full of grocery bags. Scott awkwardly followed her. Chris closed the trunk of the van, and walked back to the teenagers who were now standing in the doorway. “We should probably get back to studying,” Scott suggested.

 

Chris grabbed the boys hood. “It’s late. He should head home,” he pointed at the bike that stood in the grass. “You, bike,” then he pointed at Allison, “you, inside.”

 

Kate rolled her eyes and sighed. “No, I think we should invite him for dinner. Get to know him a little.”

 

Allison smiled. “Can he stay, dad?” she asked.

 

“I don’t want to intrude,” Scott raised his hands, looking from Allison to Chris.

 

Chris gave a tight smile. “Sure, yeah. I think it’s a good idea.”

 

The house was quiet while Victoria set the table. Scott kept sending nervous glances at Chris as they waited. Victoria sat down and cleared her throat. “Would you like anything else to drink aside from water?” she asked Scott.

 

Scott shook his head as he took a sip of the clear liquid. “No, I’m good, thank you.”

 

Chris didn’t take his eyes off the boy as he asked Scott if he wanted alcohol. Scott flustered and said no. Chris decided to try and ask if he smoked pot. He did look like the stoner type, with his shaggy hair and loose fitting clothes. Kate let out an awkward laugh, putting her hand on Chris’ shoulder. “Let’s change the channel to something a little less conservative. Scott, do you play any sports?”

 

“Uh yeah, I play lacrosse,” Scott nodded.

 

Chris tilted his head and looked at Allison before looking at Scott again. “Are you having sex with my daughter?”

 

“Dad!” Allison shouted.

 

Scott looked shocked and confused. “What? No! We aren’t even together.”

 

“Then what were you doing in the garage earlier?” Chris asked.

 

Allison guffawed, furious. “I was showing him my bow! Did you think I would take him into the garage and-”

 

Scott interrupted her. “I have a boyfriend!” he gave a tight smile and then drank half of the water in his glass with one gulp.

 

Chris stiffened. “Oh,” he looked at his plate and then looked at Allison. “I’m sorry,” and then he looked at Scott. “I’m just trying to look out for my daughter. I want to make sure she’s safe and not running around with some random boy she knows next to nothing about.”

 

Before Allison can start an argument, Victoria speaks up. “Is your boyfriend treating you right?” she asked, feigning interest.

 

Scott nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been friends with Stiles forever, and we started dating last October.”

 

Allison cleared her throat. “Mom, you’ve actually met Stiles. He was the one that came to check on me after Lydia’s party.”

 

Victoria smiled, nodding. “He’s handsome. It was also very nice of him to check up on Allison.”

 

Kate gave a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “So you’re gay?” Chris squinted as he looked at her.

 

“Uh, I’m bi, actually,” Scott inhaled sharply. There was a moment of silence, no one seemed to know what to say. Scott cleared his throat. “Can I use your bathroom?”

 

Chris nodded. “Yes, of course,” he then explained where to find it.

 

When he was out of earshot, Allison grabbed Chris’ wrist. “I can’t believe you guys did that. You embarrass me in front of one of my few friends and then you make him come out to you and then you get all tense as if it’s a problem,” she hissed, letting out the pent up anger she had been holding in.

 

“Allison, they’re just looking out for you, sweetie,” Kate gave her a soft smile.

 

Allison’s glare then became directed at her. “Why did you just  _ have  _ to ask him to specify his sexuality? It’s none of your business.”

 

Chris noticed that Kate did her usual fake deflation, relaxing and changing her expression. “I’m sorry sweetie, I was just curious. Next time something like this comes up and it’s a stranger, I’ll be sure to keep the questions to myself.”

 

Allison sighed, relaxing and letting go of Chris’ arm. “Thank you,” she gave Kate a tight smile.

 

Kate smirked. “He’s cute, if his boyfriend doesn’t mind I might just have to-” Chris cleared his throat and Kate laughed.”I’m kidding!”

 

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll let him leave before dessert,” Chris offered to Allison.

 

Kate stood up. “I think he might be lost, I’m gonna go check on him,” she said as she walked in the direction the boy went. 

 

It didn’t take long for Kate to come back, explaining that Scott did in fact get lost. Chris wasn’t exactly sure how the boy would help Allison study if he can’t even find a bathroom on his own. But he didn’t vocalize this, not wanting to be more rude than he already was. He wanted Allison to have a normal life. She couldn’t have a normal life if she didn’t have any friends.

 

Speaking of friends, Chris didn’t know much about Allison’s friends. “Scott was the one that won that game I went with you to, right?” Allison nodded at that. “Lydia was there too. Cheering on her boyfriend. I kind of assumed that since you went to cheer on Scott that it was for the same reason.”

 

Allison nodded again as Scott came back into the dining room. “Stiles was on the bench. You might have seen him? He’s number 24.”

 

Chris tried to remember if he recognized that. “I don’t think I did see him. Why was he benched?”

 

Scott gave a slight chuckle as he sat. “He kind of sucks,” he replied.

 

Kate laughed. “If he sucks why is he on the team?”

 

“We need as many players as we can get and we tried out together,” Scott explained.

  
  


They finished dinner and Scott left, saying he had to go see his mom at work. After dessert, Kate followed Allison into her room, leaving Victoria and Chris alone. Since Victoria cooked, Chris took care of cleaning up. He heard a knock at the door and Victoria’s voice saying she would get it.

 

“Mrs. Argent?” the man said when the door opened.

 

Chris vaguely recognized the voice, and he tried to place it as Victoria responded. “Yes?” her voice was hesitant.

 

The man cleared his throat. “I noticed your family moved back here and I’m not sure if you remember me-”

 

“I do,” Chris didn’t expect that response from his wife. “Chris,” she called out to him.

 

He took a deep breath and left the security of the kitchen. Victoria had let the man inside, and upon seeing him Chris knew immediately who he was. The man who adopted Allison’s sister was standing in his home. “Good evening,” Chris greeted with a forced smile.

 

Noah nodded, giving Chris a tight smile. “When I heard that you moved back to Beacon Hills, I knew that we’d eventually run into each other,” he stated.

 

Chris nodded. “I understand.”

 

Victoria was the one to speak next. “How is your daughter?” 

 

Of course Victoria would refer to the child as Noah’s daughter instead of theirs. She was quick to shove down anything that had to do with their second daughter. As far as Victoria was concerned, Allison was an only child. Chris just didn’t know why Noah seemed uncomfortable by the question.

 

The man took a deep breath. “This isn’t going to be easy to say,” he began. Hearing the tone of Noah’s voice caused Chris to stomp out any hope he had. “It’s a long story. The child that I adopted with my wife Claudia is not the child that I raised.”

 

Chris furrowed his brows. “Spit it out.”

 

“You didn’t give birth to two little girls,” Noah said, this time to Claudia specifically. “You had one girl, and one boy. His name is Stiles.”

 

Chris blinked, feeling the air leave his lungs. “What?”

 

Noah nodded, licking his lips. “Claudia named him Mieczysława, the girl version of her father’s name. We were quick to drop the ‘a’ at the end because he didn’t like it. When he could speak he couldn’t even pronounce his name, Mischief was the closest he got. He said he was a boy, so we raised him as one. After Claudia died, he started going by Stiles. It’s a family nickname, it comes from Stilinski.”

 

“I see,” Victoria said.

 

Chris cleared his throat. “This is… sort of a chance meeting. Allison brought home a friend today, we just had dinner with him. He said that Stiles is his boyfriend.”

 

“Scott was here?” Noah asked.

 

Victoria nodded. “Yes, it turns out that Allison has made friends with both him and her… brother.”

 

Noah let out an amused huff of air. “Well I’ll be damned.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where stiles finds out

Stiles thoroughly enjoyed making out with Scott. Scott was very passionate, giving, and just generally intoxicating. Since getting bit, making out with Scott went from having to stop so the boy with the shaggy hair could breathe to having to stop so he wouldn’t tear Stiles to shreds. It was sort of thrilling, especially because the animalistic sounds Scott made were, admittedly, a turn on. 

 

Right now, Scott was breathing heavily and trying to slow his heart rate, and Stiles was trying his best to not kiss Scott again. Scott sat up, finally looking at Stiles. “I’m good,” he nodded with a smile on his face. Stiles smirked and got on his knees before straddling Scott’s lap. “Yeah, I’m good.”

 

“Good, that’s good,” Stiles placed his hands on Scott’s shoulders. 

 

Scott stiffened and looked towards Stiles’ bedroom door. “Your dad’s home. He brought company,” came as a rushed whisper. 

 

Stiles followed Scott’s gaze just as his father’s voice rang out through the house. “Stiles! C’mere, I gotta talk to you.”

 

Stiles sighed and got off of Scott’s lap. “Stay here,” he said as he headed out of his bedroom, closing the door behind him. When he made his way down the stairs, he was shocked to see the Argents in his dining room. Allison was sitting at the kitchen table, her brows furrowed. “What’s going on?” Stiles asked, causing everyone to turn to him.

 

Allison shrugged, looking like she was on the edge of activating her fight or flight response. Stiles’ father was the one to respond. “Have a seat Stiles,” he said, gesturing to the empty seat at the table. 

 

So, Stiles sat. His heart was pounding as the adults towered over him and Allison. The Argents were looking at him with blank expressions, but they had something in their eyes that Stiles couldn’t quite place. Regret? Hope? Maybe both? “I swear I didn’t get her pregnant,” Stiles decided to say, unable to withstand the awkwardness anymore than necessary. His dad took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. Allison rubbed the bridge of her nose, a thankful smile on her face. The Argents didn’t move, but Stiles would’ve sworn that Chris’ nostrils flared.

 

The sheriff cleared his throat. He looked to the Argents before looking at Stiles. “Son, you remember that talk we had when you were younger?”

 

Stiles gaped. “I don’t think I’m comfortable talking about that in front of these people,” why the hell would his dad want to talk to the Argents about his transition? He was passing. “Did you tell them?”

 

His father looked confused. “What? I don’t think we’re talking about the same conversation.”

 

Stiles took a deep breath. “Then what conversation are we talking about? We’ve had a lot of conversations.”

 

“Your adoption,” was the simple response. 

 

Stiles nodded. Of course he remembered that conversation. They had that conversation when his mom was sick, she had called Stiles a hell spawn, saying he was going to kill her and that he needed to go back to his  _ real family _ . It hurt a lot to hear that, and it took a long time to process that he was actually adopted. It wasn’t just the illness making up lies. 

 

Something about that news made Allison’s eyebrows shoot up. She looked to Stiles with wide eyes. “What?” her voice was breathy, she was shocked. Then she looked to her parents. “Mom? Dad?”

 

Stiles frowned, his brows furrowed. “What am I missing?” 

 

“I didn’t expect to tell you who your biological parents are until you turned 18, but I think it’s time,” his father’s statement made Stiles freeze. 

 

The breath left his lungs, his heart stopped, every expression Stiles could think of that meant shock happened. He felt like he was going to throw up as he looked at the Argents. Hunters. Werewolf hunters. A werewolf hunter that shot his boyfriend. “Them?” the word finally tumbled out of his dry mouth.

 

His father, the one who raised him, nodded. “I heard they were in town, so I met up with them a week or so ago. They wanted you and Allison to know.”

 

Stiles looked at Allison, she was trembling. Her hand was hovering in front of her face. Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat. “This is a lot,” he stated. He tore his eyes off of his sister. God, he has a sister. He looked at the sheriff, not wanting to look at the Argents. “Can I have some time with Allison?”

 

His dad looked at the Argents, and then looked at him again. He nodded. “Yeah, take her to your room. I get that this is a lot.”

 

He stood, extending his hand to Allison. She took it, her own still shaking. He lead her up the stairs. When he opened the door, Scott was standing by Stiles’ bed, looking nervous. Stiles let Allison into his room, closing the door behind them. “So,” Stiles said. “Turns out Allison and I are siblings,” he stated.

 

Scott acted as if this was the first time he heard this. “Holy shit,” he did look shocked, having held in the response until Stiles said it.

 

“Twins. Stiles, we’re twins,” Allison finally spoke. “My dad told me I had a twin. That makes you my twin.”

 

Stiles sat on his bed, rubbing his forehead. “What else did they tell you?” he decided to ask. What if she already knew about the family business? What if her parents tried to train him?

 

Allison glanced at Scott before looking at Stiles again. She inhaled sharply. “I was always told I had a sister.”

 

“That’s fucking great,” Stiles stood, kicking his nightstand. He ran his hands through his buzzcut and let out an annoyed huff. “Son of a bitch,” he looked to Scott. “Y’know as soon as my dad said I was adopted I fucking knew that that meant two more people who knew and now she fucking knows too.”

 

Scott gently placed his hands on Stiles’ biceps. “She knows you as you. She’s not going to think of you any differently because of your… condition.”

 

They had agreed to approach Stiles’ body as normal. Stiles is Stiles no matter what his body looked like. Stiles never identified with the term trans. He was simply a guy, just with a condition. He took a deep breath and grabbed Scott’s arms. 

 

“He’s right. Stiles, you’re my friend and nothing will change that. I mean, for god's sake I just found out you’re my brother. I care about you,” Allison quickly said. She sounded so sure. 

 

Stiles licked his lips and took a deep breath. “Yeah. Okay,” Scott pulled him into a comforting hug. Stiles felt grounded for the first time since the Argents arrived. He looked at Allison, she was giving him a soft smile. “Our birthday is soon,” he decided to say. He felt Scott move, pressing his nose against Stiles’ neck.

 

Allison grimaced. “God that means everyone knows how old I am.”

 

Stiles let out a small laugh. “I forgot we’re supposed to be juniors. Why’d you get held back?”

 

“Moving around,” Scott supplied. Allison looked shocked, meaning he was correct. “It made the most sense.”

 

Allison nodded. “Yeah. What about you, Stiles?”

 

“In sixth grade I spent a lot of time with my mom when she was in the hospital. I failed and then got held back,” it was a lot easier to explain after all these years. It still hurt like hell, it didn’t matter that he was adopted.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Allison replied. “God, I’m so sorry.”

 

Stiles shrugged and gently pushed Scott away. “It’s fine. It just means I get to graduate with Scott now.”

 

Scott sighed. “If I don’t get held back this year.”

 

Stiles rubbed Scott’s arm. “You’ll catch up. I have complete faith in you.”

 

Scott smiled and Stiles placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “I don’t know how you’re passing,” Scott said when they separated.

 

Stiles shrugged, a smirk on his face. “As distracted as you make me, my brain does that on it’s own.”

 

“Stiles, we should probably go back to our parents,” Allison gestured to the door with her thumb. 

 

Stiles nodded, giving Scott another peck on the lips. As the twins went through the door, Scott collapsed on Stiles’ bed. They went back into the dining room, the adults were sitting at the table. Stiles sighed, already shaking again. They stood, letting Stiles and Allison take their seats. 

 

Victoria finally spoke. “We would like to get to know you, Stiles. We’re glad you two are already friends. Chris and I would like to have weekly dinners with you. You can even bring Scott if that would make you more comfortable.”

 

Stiles wanted to refuse, he wanted to keep Scott as far away from them as possible. Yet, there were two voices in his head telling him to take them up on their offer. One said to know thy enemy, while the other kept shouting that these two people are his biological parents. Stiles’ heart sank as he remembered that he and Allison are twins. The Argents gave him up but didn’t give up Allison. What was he just not good enough? He hardened his expression and looked Victoria in her icy blue eyes. “Why did you put me up for adoption?”

 

She didn’t expect that question, but she didn’t let her expression betray her for longer than a second. “We didn’t have a choice-”

 

“You kept her,” Stiles’ voice was even. To the point.

 

“We did. That’s because we were only ready for one child. So, we had to give one of you up. We are terribly sorry for any pain we’ve caused either of you, and we both have experienced our own fair share of pain. We were just glad to help a couple that couldn’t have their own child,” the woman meant business. Stiles was sort of glad he didn’t grow up as her child. She was cold and reminded him of a more polite Red Forman.

 

Stiles pursed his lips and nodded. “I do wanna thank you. I was raised by the most amazing father I have ever met and my mother was an amazing woman. They gave me the best life I could imagine and I grew up in a good town. That’s probably better than what I would have gotten with you,” he felt like he was dropping a match in a puddle of gasoline. “No offense.”

 

Chris clenched his jaw and blinked before smiling and looking Stiles in the eyes. “None taken.”

 

Stiles relaxed, leaning back in his chair. “So, weekly dinners, huh?”

 

“Only if you’re comfortable,” Noah stated.

 

Stiles nodded and looked at Allison. “Sure,” he smiled and looked at the Argents. “Why the Hell not?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first dinner.

Stiles didn’t like the Argents, aside from Allison, and he certainly didn’t view Chris and Victoria as his parents. Biology be damned, he was not their child. His father was the man who raised him; Sheriff Noah Stilinski. And biology wasn’t going to change the fact that his mother was Claudia, even if she died before she could see Stiles grow into the man he always knew he could be.

 

Getting ready for the first weekly dinner with the Argents was intimidating despite the fact that he had already had a conversation with them. They knew intimate details that Stiles wasn’t comfortable with them knowing. He saw the way Victoria looked at him, and he had a feeling it wasn’t just the intimidation of seeing the child she gave up. He had been told to dress casually, as it was supposed to be a comfortable family gathering. But they weren’t his family.

 

When Stiles showed up at the Argent house, he was early for dinner. He was only early because he was nervous and he didn’t even know when the Argents had dinner. So, when a woman he didn’t recognize opened the door, and smirked at him, he thought he might have had the wrong house. But, he had been there before, he knew this was the right house.

 

“Oh, who may you be?” the woman asked.

 

Stiles furrowed his brows and looked over her shoulder, then met her eyes. “Stiles,” he replied. “Who are you?”

 

As her expression shifted, causing Stiles’ stomach to drop, Chris walked over to them. He gently guided Kate out of the way. “Kate, this is Allison’s twin brother. Stiles, this is my sister Kate.”

 

The woman inhaled sharply and nodded her brows raised. “Oh so this is the nephew you didn’t tell me about until today.”

 

She looked at Stiles again, shrugging with a smile on her face. Stiles couldn’t quite explain the tightness in his chest as he was allowed inside. It wasn’t fear because they were hunters, it was uneasiness. There was something about Kate that he didn’t trust. “Allison is in her room,” Chris informed. “She has a friend over, but I’m sure she’d be okay with you joining them.”

 

Oh dear, if Allison had a friend over and it wasn’t Scott, then it was probably Lydia. Sure they had started having lunch with Lydia and Jackson since Scott had decided to befriend Allison after getting bit, but she was still super intimidating. Since becoming an official couple with Scott, his feelings for Lydia had changed, solidifying as admiration and intimidation once they had become acquaintances. He still knew she deserved better than Jackson, and that she wasn’t as stupid as she pretended to be.

 

So, he hesitantly went up the stairs and followed Allison’s voice to her room. He knocked, hearing Lydia groan in frustration. “Your family is obnoxious,” was said just before Allison opened the door.

 

“Stiles! I forgot you were having dinner with us tonight,” Allison said, her eyes wide. She looked back at Lydia, who made a face saying she wanted to be in the loop. Allison scratched her scalp, and let Stiles inside. “Lydia, since you’re staying the night you should probably know that uh… I don’t know how to say this.”

 

Lydia narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. Stiles rubbed his hands together and sat on Allison’s bed. Lydia was sitting in a beanbag chair in the corner. “I’m having dinner with them because I’m Allison’s brother.”

 

Lydia nodded. “Uh huh. Okay, so I just so happened to accidentally pick the night with the family drama akin to that new British reality TV show? Great, sounds fun.”

 

Stiles forced a laugh and clapped. “Great! Now that that’s out of the way I’d like to go stab myself in the throat so I never have to air out my dirty laundry to anyone ever again.”

 

Allison sat on her bed, letting out a sympathetic chuckle. “I’m really sorry, Stiles, I completely forgot the dinner was tonight.”

 

Stiles shrugged. “I knew it was gonna be awkward, might as well let all hell break loose.”

 

Lydia grabbed a small portion of her hair and began twisting it as she stared at Stiles for a moment. “Can I paint your nails?” she asked when Stiles gave her a confused look.

 

“No,” was Stiles’ quick response. “That is not gonna happen.”

 

Lydia gave a playful pout, tilting her head to the side. “Please? I’ll paint them black. I’ve seen your emo band shirts.”

 

Stiles’ mouth dropped. “All Time Low isn’t emo, they’re pop punk.”

 

Lydia stood and walked to Allison’s nightstand. She opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of black nail polish. She showed it to Stiles and grabbed one of his hands. She led him to the beanbag chair and told him to sit, before pulling Allison’s desk chair in front of him. She sat, and then began carefully painting.

 

“How long have you two known each other?” Allison asked, and Stiles looked at her. She had a smile on her face as she hugged her knees.

 

Stiles said “third grade” just as Lydia said “a month or so” and Allison raised an eyebrow.

 

Stiles cleared his throat and looked at Lydia. She was focusing on painting his nails. “We met when I was in third grade, but we didn’t know each other. I had the biggest crush on her, you can ask literally anyone,” that got Lydia to glance at him, before inhaling sharply. “But then Scott and I got together and I got over her, I guess, and then we met when you and Scott became friends.”

 

Lydia cleared her throat. “I forgot that was you,” her voice was quieter than normal. Stiles gave her a small smile. She returned it, which was the nicest thing Lydia had ever done for him.

 

Stiles was thankful that Lydia had forgotten about them meeting in third grade. It wasn’t embarrassing, it was just dysphoria inducing to know that she had met him before he was out. Maybe she had completely forgotten he’s trans? Maybe everyone did?

 

Stiles looked at Allison again. “Why don’t we look like your parents?”

 

Allison shrugged. “They’re kind of the outliers in the families. Most of us have dark hair and brown eyes, but there are a few with blue eyes.”

 

“They both carry the dominant brown eye gene,” Lydia stated. “You both probably carry the blue eye gene.”

 

Stiles nodded. “Right, biology, Putnam squares.”

 

“Yep,” Lydia finally finished the last nail, and then screwed the cap back on the bottle. “Let those dry, and then you’ll look like one of those punk band guys that don’t care about gender roles.”

 

Stiles sighed, but smiled. “Thanks, I guess.”

 

Stiles wished nail polish dried quickly, because they sat in silence for what felt like forever. He couldn’t use his phone as a distraction, so he just sat in the beanbag chair with his hands on the desk in front of Lydia, while the girls looked at their phones and didn’t speak a word. He was glad he didn’t listen to his dad and wear a button up and tie, sticking to a t shirt, jeans, and a flannel, because like the Argents said, this dinner was casual. Lydia was the only one dressed nice that Stiles had seen so far, but that was because she always dressed nice.

 

There was a knock at the door and Stiles grimaced, thinking that Chris was coming to tell them that dinner was done. But when Allison opened the door, Kate said she just wanted to hang out because she was bored. So, Allison let her in the room and closed the door behind her. Kate scoffed when she saw Stiles. “We leave you alone with a boy for all of five minutes and you go and paint his nails? Stiles, are they torturing you?”

 

Stiles didn’t get a good feeling from that. “It’s fine,” he decided to say. “It’s not like they put makeup on me and made me wear a dress,” he looked at Lydia. “Don’t do that. Ever.”

 

Lydia gave a nod of understanding and then turned to Kate. Kate sat next to Allison on the bed, she was staring at Stiles. “You look like my grandmother,” when she said that, all the air left Stiles’ lungs. He felt like his heart was going to explode. “Which is weird because Allison does too and I was under the impression that twins of different sexes can’t be identical.”

 

Allison let out an awkward chuckle. “Maybe he looks like your dad? We’re not identical.”

 

Kate squinted and shook her head. “I dunno, I think you are.”

 

“There could have been a mutation during development that caused Allison to be a girl,” Lydia added thoughtfully. When everyone looked at her with a confused expression she raised her brows. “With monozygotic twins, in an extremely rare event, the male zygote can develop a twin pair with a male and a female,” this caused even more confusion so she smiled and simply said “I read.”

 

Stiles was thankful that Lydia just happened to know that information, because it prevented him from being outed to a stranger. Well, she was his aunt but he didn’t know her or trust her. She was an Argent, and he didn’t like the way she looked at him when she opened the door. “I guess that makes Allison a mutant then,” he grinned, looking at her. “Tell me when you get signed up for the X-Men.”

 

Allison rolled her eyes. Stiles took a deep breath and then looked at his hands. Thinking about Kate saying he looked like her grandmother made him want to scrape the paint from his nails. But he didn’t, because that would be rude. Lydia had just painted them.

 

He looked at Kate again, he wasn’t sure what exactly his expression would be read as, and he couldn’t describe the twist he felt in his stomach. “So, uh, Kate. What do you do?”

 

“Same thing Chris does. Weapons dealing, it’s the family business. My family has actually been providing weapons to the Beacon Hills police department for longer than I can remember. About six years ago we decided to branch out a lot more. There was a fire, and we didn’t feel safe here,” she explained. There was a weight to her words. It was a coded message, saying she was a hunter, and that the Argents have been in Beacon Hills for a long time.

 

Stiles did remember them and how they were close to the department. But so was the Hale family, and they were the werewolves massacred in the fire. He remembers his mom having lunch with Talia Hale. Talia’s eldest son was 29 at the time of the fire and he had been a deputy for five years. Stiles’ mom had been diagnosed during his third year, and she died during his fourth. The fire was about a year later. Talia had given the sheriff a casserole, which fed him and Stiles for a week.

 

The Argents on the other hand? They were never involved with the personal lives of the department. They’d just talk at the station when they did their business. Stiles remembers seeing Kate at the station, flirting with young deputies. Chris had been there once a year before the fire. He didn’t live in Beacon Hills, was just there shortly for business reasons.

 

“I think I just realized why you look familiar. My dad’s the sheriff, but he was a deputy before the Hale house fire, and I saw you at the station when I was there after school,” Stiles stated.

 

Kate pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Allison tilted her head and nodded a bit. “Scott did say that he thought he saw you before,” she said this to Kate.

 

Stiles knew exactly why Kate had looked familiar to Scott. He had seen her when she shot Derek. God, if she knew what Scott was she’d try to kill him too. He didn’t know what to say, so he just looked at his nails again. With a hesitant finger he poked one of them, only to find that they were dry. So he quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and shot Scott a quick text.

 

**> > Kate is here. Talking abt how I look like Allison??? Also Lydia is here? Sleeping w/ Allison**

**  
** **> > I realize now that sounds like theyre having girl on girl action but its a sleepover, Lydia painted my nails black**

 

 **> > Actually maybe they r secretly having girl on girl action i mean theyre really affectionate what if theyre us but girls** **  
  
**

“Who are you texting?” Kate asked.

 

Stiles felt a blush spread across his cheeks and he looked at her. “Scott,” he said, trying to force his voice to sound normal.

 

The smile left Kate’s eyes but before Hell could break loose, the door opened. “Dinner is ready, the four of you should wash up. Chris and I are setting the table,” Victoria stated, making sure she made eye contact with all of them. It put Stiles on edge, she was menacing. He couldn’t help but picture her with a knife against Scott’s throat. It was horrifying, but he stood and followed Lydia out of the room. Kate and Allison followed them, with the younger Argent saying they were heading to another bathroom. Because the house had more than one. Because the Argents are rich.

 

“I’ll show you where the bathroom is,” Lydia said, a hint of a smile on her face.

 

Stiles nodded. “You and Allison are really close, huh?”

 

Lydia opened a door, and then they were in a bathroom. “Yeah, it’s weird that we became so close so quickly,” she sounded honestly self-reflective with that statement.

 

Stiles shrugged as he watched her wash her hands. “Maybe it’s because you’re finally being yourself around someone? I mean at school you’d never offer up that much evidence of how smart you are.”

 

Lydia took a deep breath. “Just how smart do you think I am?”

 

“I think you’re the smartest person in the whole school and you’re only a sophomore,” was Stiles’ response. This got Lydia to look at him, her eyes narrowed. “I think I was the only person that noticed how you stopped raising your hand in class once you got noticeable boobs.”

 

Lydia laughed. “The teachers noticed too. I’m surprised you did,” she moved aside, drying her hands.

 

Stiles began washing his hands. “I have to admit that there was a long period of time where I was practically obsessed with you. If you had given me the time of day I would have worshipped you and been easily taken advantage of, so.”

 

“I see, so you had your crush and you took note of everything I did and you were just hoping that one day I would realize you were standing there?” Stiles gave her an awkward smile and she rolled her eyes. “It was never going to happen, but I’m glad you’re over that phase and you finally acted out the homoerotic tension that literally everyone noticed was between you and Scott.”

 

Stiles sputtered and turned the water off. “Everyone noticed?”

 

She nodded and Stiles began drying his hands. “Danny used to say that if neither of you asked each other out, he’d gain the courage to ask Scott out by the end of freshman year.”

 

“Danny liked Scott?” Stiles asked, interest piqued.

 

“Likes. He _likes_ Scott. So, if you two ever end in a fiery ball of angst, just know that McCall has a strong yet sweet hunk of Hawaiian man meat waiting for him,” and with that Lydia led him out of the bathroom, towards the dining room.

 

When they got to the dining room, Lydia sat across from Allison, leaving Stiles to sit across from Kate. God, he hated looking into her eyes. There was just something about her, it just seemed like a constant mask. Kate looked at Chris after Lydia sat. “Lydia told us about some genetic mutation that could explain why you have identical twins of different sexes.”

 

Stiles heard Lydia let out a strange noise, that obviously came from deep within her throat. When he looked at her she looked obviously uncomfortable with this topic of conversation. Stiles couldn’t blame her, because so was he. “Something about monozygotic twins and y’know like… it’s rare but it happens,” Lydia shrugged, forcing a smile on her face.

 

Kate nodded. “Oh, also, the girls painted his nails.”

 

Chris grabbed his fork and said “I saw,” with a slight smile on his face. “You used to paint mine when we were younger. I remember dad yelling when he saw that you’d painted them bright pink.”

 

Stiles snorted, it was hard to picture the man with anything but the bare nails he had currently, but it was still a funny image nonetheless. “Thank god Lydia didn’t use pink.”

 

Victoria cleared her throat, bringing everyone’s attention to her. “Kate, did you know that Stiles-”

 

“Has a buzzcut,” came Chris’ quick interruption.

 

Victoria gave a stony expression to Chris as Kate gave her brother an amused look. “I can see that,” she says.

 

Victoria tried again. “Stiles is-”

 

“Interested in true crime,” Lydia said loudly and quickly, forcing a light laugh. “I remember having lunch with him the day that bus driver was found, and he was just, I don’t even know how to explain it. Allison, how would you describe it?”

 

Allison seemed to get what was going on, as she scratched her head and gave an awkward laugh before turning to Kate. “He was really quick to find information about what happened and he didn’t really seem fazed, kind of comes with being the sheriff’s son, y’know?” she shrugged.

 

Kate nodded. “Uh huh. Something tells me that there’s something Victoria wants to tell me that you guys don’t want me to know. What, did he kill somebody? Did he get a girl pregnant when he was fifteen?”

 

Stiles laughed, hitting the table, causing a loud bang. “Good one.”

 

“Mr. Argent, can I have a glass of wine?” Lydia asked. Chris gave her a look that could kill and then she laughed. “I’m kidding. Completely totally kidding. I mean it’s not like my mom lets me drink it at home or anything.”

 

Stiles wanted nothing more than to just dissolve into the earth. “So, what do you guys think about those animal attacks? I think there’s something going on,” he decided to say. Maybe he could push the limits of what he let them know. “I don’t know what it could be, but I don’t think it’s a mountain lion.”

 

Kate leaned back in her chair and met his eyes. “What makes you say that?” she asked.

 

Stiles was thankful she took the bait. Maybe making them think he could be trained as a hunter, he could keep the woman that gave birth to him would never get the chance to announce something she had no right to announce. “Well, for one, there were wolf hairs found on the bodies. I don’t know if you know this but there haven’t been wolves in California for 60 years.”

 

Kate looked at Chris, who was looking at Victoria, who was looking at Stiles. “Why would a wolf come here just to kill people?” Lydia asked, and when Stiles looked at her she was grimacing.

 

Stiles shrugged. “Maybe it’s not a wolf. But that wouldn’t explain the fur.”

 

“Can we talk about something aside from gruesome deaths? We’re trying to have dinner,” Lydia said pointedly. “Like maybe let’s talk about where Kate gets her hair done. She has amazing highlights and I think my mom would just look amazing with some too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me??? planting allydia seeds? yes


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the birthdays, and when Allison discovers important information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH WIG get ready for some sibling bonding

Scott and Stiles had agreed, once Stiles got his license, that on their birthdays they would ditch school together. Well, the plan was different this year. Scott couldn’t ditch because he needed to catch up in all his classes, and he was required to be with his mom during the parent-teacher conference. So, Stiles and Scott were standing at their lockers. “I’m sorry, Stiles. I know you were looking forward to skipping,” Scott said as he closed his locker.

 

Stiles sighed. “Why do you have to be so responsible?” he pouted, before smiling. “It sickens me.”

 

Scott laughed before giving Stiles a quick kiss. “Allison might want to get out of here,” he pointed to the locker down and across the hall.

 

Stiles turned and saw his sister. She was trying to keep a balloon from leaving her locker, and trying to keep from dropping the stuff in her hands. “Fine,” Stiles said, turning back to Scott. “I think we should tell her about your condition and all that jazz before the bad guys and teach her their bad ways. Saving Leia from the dark side y’know.”

 

Scott looked confused before blinking and just deciding to nod. “How are you gonna get her to believe you?” he asked.

 

Stiles shrugged. “Uh I guess I’ll just tell her that you’re the evidence.”

 

Scott nodded. “Good luck, see you later?”

 

Stiles nodded and kissed him before closing his locker and heading toward Allison. He let out a loud breath as he crashed into the locker next to Allison. “Hey,” he said when she snapped her head in his direction. “Happy birthday,” he smiled.

 

She frowned as she finally got the balloon down. “You too,” she rubbed her forehead before giving up and slamming her locker closed. “I don’t know why Lydia did this.”

 

Stiles smiled. “She likes you,” a blush spread across Allison’s cheeks and she shook her head. “Scott and I usually ditch on birthdays, but he can’t ditch today. Do you wanna come with me? There’s no way in Hell I’m spending my 17th birthday trapped in classrooms.”

 

Allison tilted her head and fully turned to him. “I don’t wanna get in trouble,” she said.

 

Stiles scoffed. “Who in their right mind would get mad at long lost twins wanting to spend their birthday together for the first time since the day they were born? Huh? No one. We’ll take the Jeep, so that if they do you can just say I kidnapped you.”

 

That got Allison to laugh. “Sure, okay. Can we stop to check on Lydia later?”

 

Stiles knew exactly why Allison wanted to check up on Lydia. He had been with his dad when the radio went off, and he had even went to the scene of the murder. He nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

 

So, they left in the Jeep. Allison sat in the passenger seat while Stiles drove. “Why do you have a CB radio?” Allison asked just before a familiar voice announced that there was a domestic disturbance at the Lahey house.

 

“I like listening in on dispatch,” Stiles shrugged.

 

Allison furrowed her brows and laughed. “Is that even legal?”

 

“Not necessarily,” Stiles couldn’t help but laugh with her. “But truancy isn’t either so.”

 

“I’ve known you’re my brother for a week and you’re already turning me into a criminal. How have you and Scott not been to juvie already?”

 

Stiles pulled into a parking spot by the door of a local family owned diner. He parked the Jeep and unbuckled his seatbelt. “Well, it helps that we’re in good with the sheriff. No charges ever get pressed.”

 

Allison unbuckled her seatbelt and guffawed. “So you just get away with things because your dad’s the sheriff?” her brows were raised and she had an amazed smile on her face.

 

“Yep,” Stiles made sure to pop the p sound as he got out of the vehicle.

 

They sat in a booth, and a waitress gave them menus. Stiles didn’t have to read the menu to know what he wanted. He wanted what he always got; curly fries and a bacon cheeseburger with special sauce. “Can I start you with a drink?” the waitress asked as they both looked in the menus.

 

“I’ll have a chocolate shake with whipped cream on the top,” Stiles grinned at the woman. He’s treating himself since it’s his birthday.

 

Allison tilted her head before saying. “I’ll have the same.”

 

The waitress glanced between them and squinted. “Should I make it one cup and two straws?”

 

“God no,” Stiles looked at her with wide, horrified eyes.

 

“We’re twins,” Allison added.

 

The waitress laughed. “I’m so sorry, oh my gosh. Now that you say it, I see the resemblance.”

 

She apologized again and then said that she’d get their two shakes as quick as she can. Stiles pulled out his phone and sent Scott a quick text informing him about what happened. “I didn’t expect to see you as my sister so quickly but that made me nauseous.”

 

Allison let out an awkward laugh. “I know, right?”

 

Looking at Allison was strange, especially when she was across from him. It didn’t cause him any dysphoria, which freaked him out a bit. She looked like him, but she was a cis girl with a jaw squarer than his. Her nose was noticeably thinner, but they both had the same slight upturn to them. She tended to look down more, while Stiles would extend his already lanky height by tilting his head up. It was a confidence trick his mother had taught him when he first came out. It was the summer before fourth grade and he had his first buzzcut.

 

As she tucked her hair behind her ear and focused on the menu, Stiles realized that unlike him, she had no freckles or moles. She wasn’t anywhere near as pale as him, but it was obvious she didn’t live in an area with as much sun as California. “Where did you live before moving to Beacon Hills?” he decided to ask.

 

“Well, we moved here from New York, but we lived all over. One year I went to five different schools, all in different states,” Allison looked up at him, her head bobbing a bit as she spoke.

 

That was something they had in common, the constant movement when they spoke. Her movements were nowhere near as wild as his, but it was still an unconscious thing that they both seemed to do. “Let me guess, that’s the year you got held back?” Stiles instinctually pointed at her with double finger guns.

 

Allison nodded. “Yeah, it was 8th grade. We lived in Louisville, New Orleans, Memphis, Indianapolis, and Kissimmee.”

 

“Man, am I glad I was put up for adoption,” Stiles snorted. “I’ve only ever lived in Beacon Hills, I know the entire town like the back of my hand.”

 

“I dunno, I’m glad I got to travel a lot,” Allison shrugged. “Not many people our age get to say they’ve been to every state in the continental US, Canada, Mexico, and Paris.”

 

Stiles gaped. “Oh my god, that’s a lot of places.”

 

“We didn’t live in all those places, but we’ve spent like at least a day in each place,” Allison added.

 

“What’s your favorite place?” Stiles decided to ask.

 

Stiles really wasn’t expecting it when Allison said “here,” and it made him want to cry. “I mean sure Paris is cool, but I didn’t get to meet my brother there.”

 

Stiles reached across the table and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “That means so much to me.”

 

He let go of her hand just as the waitress put their milkshakes in front of them. “Are you ready to order?”

 

They ordered their food, waited, and then ate when it arrived. They talked, laughing a lot. Allison kept telling him to stop talking with food in his mouth, but she would do the same. She was just more discreet about it. It was a fun lunch, really fun. Stiles had practically forgotten what he had planned to tell Allison. Well, until Allison showed him the family heirloom necklace that Kate had given her. The pendant had a wolf on it. Stiles decided he needed to tell her before Kate, Chris, or Victoria could warp her to be a hunter.

 

When they were in the Jeep after lunch, Stiles decided he needed to move quickly. “There’s something I know about your - our - family that I think you should know,” he said as he slowed the Jeep to a stop at a redlight.

 

He quickly took his phone out and sent Scott a text, telling him to text Derek saying to be at the Hale house. “What is it?” Allison asked.

 

Stiles put his phone back in his pocket and looked at her. “Okay, so this is a really long story. But, I’m gonna start with this. Have you ever looked into your family history?”

 

“Yeah, I’m working on a project for history and I have to do research. Kate told me to look up La Bête du Gévaudan, but I haven’t had the time to check out the book that Google recommended,” was the response.

 

Stiles took a deep breath and saw that the light turned green, so he continued driving and watching the road. “Argent means silver, you know that already. Well in France in like the 1700s, there was this wolf-like beast and an Argent killed it after it killed 113 people,” he was getting closer to the preserve. Which meant he was getting closer to the preserve. “Allison, there’s weird shit going on in this town and we are both tangled up in it, whether you know it or not.”

 

“Stiles you’re scaring me,” Allison was staring at him, resting her hand on the door next to her.

 

Stiles rubbed his face as he turned down a road taking them into the preserve. “The night before Scott met you, he came with me into the woods to look for half of a dead body. He found it, but was bitten by something and he described it as a wolf. He said he heard a wolf howling,” she looked more relaxed, less like Stiles was threatening her life. But, she was still obviously on edge. “We went back the next day to look for his inhaler-”

 

“Scott has asthma?” Allison asked, her brows furrowed.

 

“No, he stopped needing his inhaler after he got bit. When we went into the woods we ran into Derek Hale. He’s kinda scary but he hasn’t killed anyone, as far as I know, he’s just a grouchy guy. But who wouldn’t be grouchy when their entire family burned to death in a horrible fire-”

 

“Stiles what are you trying to tell me?”

 

Stiles parked as they pulled into the clearing in front of the Hale house. He turned the engine of the Jeep off and turned to Allison. “I think you can connect the dots.”

 

Allison shook her head. “Just tell me, I have no idea what you’re trying to say.”

 

“Allison, what popular beast gets killed by a silver bullet?”

 

Allison furrowed her brow and was silent for a second. She licked her lips and looked Stiles in his eyes. “Are you trying to tell me that Scott’s a werewolf?”

 

She didn’t sound like she believed it. She sounded like she was talking to a crazy person that she didn’t want to offend. Stiles just nodded, and then looked in the direction of the Hale house. Derek was walking out of the burned remains of the front door, headed toward the Jeep. Stiles looked at Allison again, and she was watching Derek. “Scott and Derek are werewolves. The Argents are werewolf hunters,” Stiles decided to finally say.

 

Derek gave Stiles an unamused glare, and waved. One second he looked like a normal guy, then his eyes were glowing bright blue and the hand he used to wave had grown claws. Allison didn’t look like she was breathing, her jaw was practically in her lap as she leaned back in her seat with her eyes wide. “Oh oh my god! Oh my god, Stiles!” she shouted.

 

Derek went back to normal and slowly approached the Jeep, headed to Stiles’ door. Allison stayed perfectly still, only closing her mouth. She put her hand to her mouth as Derek knocked on Stiles’ window. “You’re safe, Allison, I swear. But, I need you to know that they aren’t the bad guys. Yeah they’ve got claws and fangs, but they’re more like Jacob Black in terms of moral alignment. Have you seen Twilight?” Allison didn’t say anything, the poor girl was in shock. “They’re good people. The bad guy is whoever bit Scott, because he’s going around and killing innocent people. One of the people he killed was Derek’s sister Laura.”

 

Derek knocked on the window again and Stiles groaned and rolled it down. “You owe me twenty bucks,” Derek said extending his hand. “Scott explained everything and then said you’d pay me.”

 

Stiles frowned, furrowing his brows. “No I’m not-”

 

Derek raised his eyebrows and looked at Allison. Stiles felt a hand hit his shoulder and he turned to see Allison extending a hesitant hand, holding a twenty dollar bill. Derek gave her a nod before turning back toward the house. Stiles sighed and rolled the window back up. Then, he turned back to Allison.

 

Allison took a shaky breath. “I think I might have always kind of known, just never wanted to believe. It makes a lot of sense, especially with everyone lying to me all the time.”

 

“I didn’t want them to lie to you more. Allison, your dad shot Scott with an arrow during his first full moon. Your aunt shot Derek with a bullet laced with some sort of werewolf poisoning. This is just because of what they are. This curse that they have, or gift, I don’t care about the logistics of whatever the fuck lycanthropy is. It’s just because of how Derek was born, and what that bite turned Scott into. I don’t want you to try to kill them because of their influence,” Stiles was rambling now. He just needed her to understand.

 

Allison nodded. “Okay. What should I do? Do I tell them I know?”

 

“No!” Stiles realized he accidentally shouted. “Sorry,” he controlled his voice more this time. “No, we both are going to pretend we don’t have the whole picture, and we’re going to get them to teach us stuff about being hunters, so that we can use it to help Scott and Derek. We’re going to help them catch a serial killer.”

 

Allison looked like she didn’t expect that. She blinked and then nodded, clearing her throat. “Okay,” she said. She was silent for a moment, before she tilted her head and looked like she made a connection. “Do you think Lydia and Jackson saw it?”

 

A grin spread across Stiles’ face. He hit his steering wheel before turning the key. “Let’s go talk to Lydia.”

 

As Stiles drove, Allison was quiet. She took a deep breath as Stiles had to stop at yet another red light. “How did you react when you found out about all this stuff?” she decided to ask.

 

Stiles shrugged. “I dove head first into research. I realized Scott was a werewolf before Scott did. He didn’t believe me until after Lydia’s party because the full moon along with dancing with me kind of triggered the shift. That was the night Chris shot him, by the way. I saw that Derek gave you a ride home and I freaked out because I didn’t know if he was trustworthy yet, and I went to check on you. Hell, I still don’t know if Derek is completely trustworthy. He’s really secretive and intimidating. Plus he broke Scott’s hand to prove a point.”

 

“Stiles that’s horrible.”

 

“I know!”

 

When they finally got to Lydia’s house, Ms. Martin was happy to let them both in to check on her. When they got into Lydia’s room they both realized she was practically stoned, having taken some sort of medication for her nerves. She was apparently really traumatized by what she saw. Allison sat on her bed, while Stiles just stood by her nightstand.

 

Lydia fell asleep, just as her phone started ringing. Funny enough she fell asleep flirting with Allison, trying to kiss her. As Stiles grabbed her phone, Allison looked at him, blushing furiously as she chuckled. Stiles attempted to figure out how to check whatever Lydia had received, but ended up playing footage of the alpha crashing through the store window, and running past the car.

 

He froze, his eyes wide, and then he showed it to Allison. “Delete it,” Allison whispered.

 

“You delete it, her phone is so different from mine I don’t know how to work it,” Stiles replied, handing it to her.

 

She sighed and took it, deleting the footage before putting the phone back where Stiles found it. “We should go,” she said as she stood.

 

“Yeah, you gotta get your car from school,” Stiles nodded, and then they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please go follow me on tumblr at www.twinkbillyloomis.tumblr.com  
> also check out this edit i made inspired by this fic  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BnZf1sPFV8y/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=11dlzoxmm5e67


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you dont wanna read a sex scene maybe skip from when scott and stiles get back to the stilinski house onward? like you should know when to skip when you get to it but this chapter is like Half a sex scene

When Stiles parked the Jeep in the school parking lot, he saw the Argent’s heading down the stairs. Chris was looking at his phone, agitation on his face. Stiles and Allison got out of the Jeep just as the girls phone started ringing. She answered, looking directly at her father. “Hello?” she said.

 

Chris’ eyes hadn’t landed on her, but Victoria’s did. She grabbed Chris’ arm and started guiding him toward them. Chris hung up and the twins met them halfway. Stiles saw his dad walking out of the school, talking to Melissa and Scott. When Chris and Victoria got to Stiles and Allison, Stiles expected him to start screaming, but his voice was even and firm. “Where the Hell were you two?” he asked.

 

“Not at school,” Stiles shrugged.

 

“Obviously,” Chris replied. 

 

Victoria shook her head. “Allison, what made you think that sneaking off and ditching school was a good idea? Especially with all the deaths that have happened recently.”

 

Allison balled her hands into fists and then crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s our birthday and Stiles has a tradition of ditching on it and he invited me.”

 

This got Chris and Victoria to pause and look at each other. Chris had a look in his eyes that told Stiles that the anger was gone. It was the look that Chris had in his eyes when Victoria suggested weekly dinners. Victoria took a deep breath and sighed. They turned their attention back to the twins. “Well, then I guess there is no longer a problem,” was Victoria’s response.

 

Stiles smiled, but his expression quickly fell as screams were heard. On impulse, Stiles grabbed Allison and started moving in the opposite direction. In the blink of an eye, chaos unfolded. People were running and screaming, getting in their cars and hurrying out of their parking spaces. Stiles had a firm grip on Allison’s forearm as he quickly guided her toward the safety of his Jeep. 

 

When Stiles bumped into it, they stopped and turned to look at the chaos around them. Stiles was frozen where he stood as he saw his father get in the the way of an oncoming car. Just before he could have a full blown panic attack, Scott pulled the sheriff out of the way. All the sense of relief that flooded through Stiles stilled as the sound of a gunshot echoed through possibly the whole town.

 

Stiles only had to change his line of sight slightly to see Chris lowering the gun as he took steps toward whatever he shot. Allison was the one to be the guide as she pulled Stiles toward him. They weren’t the only ones to approach either. When they stopped by Chris, Scott grabbed Stiles’ free hand. There was a crowd now, surrounding the dying mountain lion as it bled on the pavement. Stiles couldn’t help but look at Chris, who was looking over Stiles’ shoulder; at Scott. That made Stiles’ blood run cold.

 

Stiles let go of Allison as he felt his father’s hand on his shoulder. He looked at Scott, who met his eyes, and they both turned to the sheriff. Stiles only let go of Scott’s hand so he could pull his father into a hug, finally exhaling. His father gave him a pat on the back, and then they separated. “Next time there’s a mountain lion running around a parking lot, look out for cars. Okay?”

 

That got his father to let out a huff of air that sounded a bit like a laugh. “Sure thing, kid,” he smiled and then looked at Scott. “Thank you.”

 

Scott gave him a smile that didn’t meet his eyes, and he nodded. “I’m just glad I got there in time.”

 

Melissa placed her hand on Scott’s shoulder and used her other hand to scratch her forehead. “We should head out,” she sighed.

 

Stiles glanced over his shoulder, only to see that the Argents were gone. He looked around the parking lot and saw Allison struggling to put her key in her car door because her hands were shaking. She finally got it, and Stiles looked at Scott. “Do you wanna come with me?” he asked.

 

Scott looked at Melissa, his brows raised. Melissa sighed and nodded, saying that it was okay but only because it was Stiles’ birthday and Scott still didn’t skip school. Scott turned to Stiles with a shit eating grin, and they both headed toward the Jeep. 

 

The drive to the Stilinski household was nice. Stiles liked driving Scott around, because it meant time in a confined space with Scott sitting next to him. Sometimes Scott would sing along to the music Stiles played, other times he’d make jokes calling Stiles emo. It was fun to just bicker with him. Driving was less stressful than most of what Stiles and Scott did alone together since Scott got turned. 

 

They got to the house before the sheriff, walking into Stiles’ bedroom without having to talk about whatever the teachers said about Stiles. Stiles closed the door out of habit and when he turned back to Scott, he was greeted with a kiss. He smiled into the kiss as Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist. Something about this kiss was different from their others, but Stiles couldn’t quite place it. 

 

Scott was walking backwards, pulling Stiles with him. He crashed onto the bed, but moved quickly so that Stiles was on top of him without the kiss being broken. They both kicked their shoes and socks off, and then Stiles deepened the kiss, darting his tongue out. Scott accepted it, rolling them over so that Stiles was on his back and he was on top of him. He ducked down, kissing Stiles’ neck. 

 

Stiles’ breath caught in his throat as he felt the pressure of dull teeth scraping against his skin. He tilted his head back, exposing more of his throat to his lover. He couldn’t help but giggle when Scott licked him. “What are you doing?” he asked.

 

Scott placed a kiss behind Stiles’ ear before saying, “It’s your birthday,” a kiss on Stiles’ jaw, “I wanna do something special.”

 

Stiles’ heart skipped a beat as Scott’s hands found their way under his shirt, just below the back of his binder. Just as a kiss joined them at the mouth, their tongues sliding against the others, Stiles heard his father announce that he was home and going to bed. Which meant he would be just down the hall.   
  
Scott broke the kiss yet again, this time to take off his jacket and shirt. Stiles glanced at the door before taking in the sight of Scott’s torso. He wanted nothing more than to do what Scott obviously had planned for them to do. Something about the risk of getting caught made Stiles hurry to take off his own jacket and shirts. He grabbed Scott’s face and pulled him down to kiss again.

 

Scott snaked his hand to the small of Stiles’ back and he lifted him so his back was against the wall and he was in Scott’s lap. One thing Stiles liked about this position was that it really broadcasted that he was taller than Scott. He was thankful for the lack of a noise as his head hit the wall, Scott was licking his neck again. Right on the pulsepoint. “You gonna take my pants off or not?” Stiles’ teasing tone was ruined by how breathy his words were.

 

Scott didn’t say anything, he just rolled his hips. Stiles inhaled sharply as he felt how hard Scott was. He was quick to unbutton his jeans, but when he reached to do the same for Scott, he felt the tip of a fang on his neck. He couldn’t help the noise he made. Scott stilled, breathing heavily, but Stiles didn’t want him to stop. So, he unbuttoned Scott’s jeans and pulled down the zipper. “Sorry,” Scott hissed.

 

Stiles grabbed Scott’s chin and forced eye contact. “Don’t stop,” was all he said before Scott’s eyes were glowing and they were kissing again.

 

He felt the claws gently run across his ass as Scott took off both Stiles’ jeans and boxers. God, that was the hottest thing he had ever felt. Especially combined with the sensation of running his tongue on Scott’s fangs. If he was in any other situation, he would have thought that the way his chest felt was an anxiety attack. Thankfully Scott knew not to take off his binder, and instead just stripped. He grabbed a condom out of his pocket before throwing his jeans.

 

Stiles broke the kiss and took the condom, knowing it would go terribly wrong if Scott attempted to put it on with his claws out. So, he ripped the foil open, and looked at Scott as he breathed heavily. Scott was more shifted than Stiles had ever seen him and it was so fucking hot. Rolling the condom onto Scott was awkward, but hey, that’s to be expected when it’s the first time for both of you.

 

Scott lifted him by his hips, making sure he didn’t dig his claws into him, before aligning himself at Stiles’ entrance. He bit his lip before moving one of his hands to cover Stiles’ mouth. Stiles raised his brows in a challenge and Scott rolled his eyes. As Stiles sunk into Scott, he understood why covering his mouth was a good idea. He let out a muffled moan and they both froze, breathing heavily.

 

There was silence, complete and total silence, for a moment in the Stilinski household. At least, until Scott started moving. Then the hand on Stiles’ mouth really came in handy. He was letting out low throaty moans with each thrust. When he was able to finally get his brain working, a hand snaked between him and Scott, and he began stroking and rubbing himself. He could practically feel fireworks behind his eyes as he bucked his hips, meeting Scott with each thrust.

 

Scott began sucking a hickey onto his throat, his fangs resting around the spot. The hand on Stiles’ lower back moved up to between his shoulder blades. Stiles continued the motions of his fingers as his legs twitched and he hissed out a muffled “fuck yes”. He leaned his head back as he rolled his hips. The feeling of his skull rubbing against the wall was awkward and would have been enough to take him out of the moment if Scott didn’t hit just the right spot, causing his arms to feel like jelly. 

 

Scott gave the hickey a final lick before he just rested his forehead on Stiles’ shoulder. His thrusts became erratic as his breaths came out in heaves. He moved his hand off of Stiles’ mouth, and he grabbed the sheet. Stiles heard the fabric rip just as Scott gave one last thrust then stilled, filling the condom. It didn’t take long for Scott to fully shift back to human. When he finally lifted his head from Stiles’ shoulder his hair was a mess. Stiles smiled before placing a soft kiss on Scott’s lips. “Best birthday present ever,” he whispered.

 

“Even with the shifting?” Scott asked.

 

Stiles furrowed his brows and gaped a little. “Especially because of the shifting. You seriously have no idea how many times I have fantasized about this.” He couldn’t help but laugh at the admission.

 

Scott laughed too, rolling his eyes as he pulled out. “You’re a mess.”

 

Stiles nodded. “Did you expect any less of me?”

 

“No,” Scott admitted as he threw the condom away in the small trash can in front of the nightstand. 

 

Stiles looked down at himself and finally was hit with a wave of dysphoria. “If we shower together will you promise not to look at me?” he decided to say.

 

“If that makes you comfortable,” Scott replied, pressing a kiss on Stiles’ cheek. Stiles nodded, letting out a deep breath. They sat on the bed for a moment, and Stiles felt his face heat up just before tears fell from his eyes. Scott gently placed his hand on Stiles’ arm. “Are you okay? If you didn’t want to do that you should have told me. I never want to do anything you don’t want to do.”

 

Stiles nodded as he wiped his face. “I’m fine, it’s just a lot. It was good and I wanted it. I don’t even know why I’m crying.”

 

Scott pulled him into a hug, and Stiles just let go of all his inhibitions as he sobbed. “Y’know I feel sick after I jerk off, I should have known I’d have this wave of disgust after this. I’m sorry,” his words were quiet, rushed, and filled with as much emotion as Stiles could let out.

 

“I love you, Stiles.”   
  


“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? projecting my feelings about sex onto stiles? yes


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the report, the taser, and the list.

Since Allison was doing research about their family, she invited Stiles over so he could learn with her. They brought an extra chair into Allison’s room so he could sit next to her as she sat in her desk chair. They had several tabs of google chrome open, and a few hardcover books. Allison also had a word document open for her assignment, having already written an introduction paragraph that briefly explained the story of her long lost twin. They both thought that it might help the teacher give her a better grade for tying in some more information about the family.

 

Stiles was reading the story of Marie-Jeanne Valet and filling in the blanks as much as he could. Henri Argent had obviously known what he needed to say to French journalists to keep the secret of what actually happened a secret. He still allowed for people to talk about the mysticism of the entire event, but he just said it was a large wolf and that they were lucky to have such a skilled archer volunteer. Stiles rolled his eyes when he read that the two of them had fallen in love.

 

When his eyes landed on an artist’s rendition of what witnesses of the beast saw, he couldn’t help but run his finger down the picture. It was a beautiful art piece of a menacing creature with glowing red eyes, surrounded by smoke. It looked a lot like the alpha in the video they deleted from Lydia’s phone. Stiles doubted that the alpha they were dealing with was the beast, but when he saw the picture he couldn’t help but wonder. There was no way they were the same. The beast was dead. The alpha obviously wasn’t.

 

Stiles looked up from the book when he heard Allison take a deep breath. His eyes widened when they landed on the painting on Allison’s screen. The woman in the portrait looked practically exactly like Allison. Looking at the information that Google provided, he could tell it was a painting of Marie-Jeanne that was used in an article about historical evidence of the possibility of werewolves. “Use that picture in your paper,” he decided to say once he gathered his thoughts.

 

Allison tore her eyes off of the screen and finally looked at him. “She looks exactly like me, what if my teacher thinks it’s fake?”

 

Stiles guffawed. He grabbed the mouse from her hand and clicked on the article. “This was posted in 2005,” he said as he pointed at the date on the page. “It says here that it was painted in 1767 as a way to honor her for killing the beast and saving the village. They hailed her as a hero, saying she was as great as Joan of Arc.”

 

There was a knock at the door and Allison got up from her seat. Stiles sighed and scratched the back of his head as she got the door. He couldn’t help but scan the article to see what they said about the beast. He scrolled back up to the top of the article as Allison let Kate inside the room. “How’s the research coming?” Kate asked as Allison sat back down.

 

Stiles sighed, without thinking he replied, “I’m starting to think you guys are werewolf hunters.”

 

He looked at Allison as she gave him an unamused look. Before he could think of something witty to say, he felt Kate’s hand on his back. He tensed at the touch and turned to look at the woman. She had a brow quirked up and a smirk on her face. “You do know that Argent means silver, right?”

 

He nodded and then glanced at Allison, apprehension all over his face. Against his better judgement, he turned back to Kate. “If you’re seriously implying that you are a werewolf hunter then I think you should check into Eichen,” he decided to say.

 

Kate laughed, trying to break the tension. “It was obviously a joke. Werewolves aren’t real. Or are they? I mean you said it yourself, the thing killing people around town has wolf fur but isn’t a wolf.”

 

Stiles scratched the back of his neck and leaned forward, resting his other arm on the desk. “Are you sure I said that? Maybe you’re thinking of some other lanky kid with a buzzcut?”

 

“Come with me, I wanna show you something,” Kate said before walking toward the door. She looked back at them and motioned for them to follow.

 

They looked at each other before standing from their seats and doing as asked of them. “What are you showing us?” Allison asked, hesitance in her voice.

 

Kate didn’t answer the question, she just said “you can’t tell your parents” before heading down the stairs.

 

Stiles realized that his plan to get the Argents to train them was going a lot faster than expected. Well, the sooner training could start, the sooner he could actually be helpful when it comes to deadly experiences. As it stands, he can barely handle a lacrosse game. Allison on the other hand has spent years of her life doing archery. Which was funny because she looked exactly like their archer ancestor.

 

They were lead down a hall, to a room with a lock that made Stiles think that he was having a really vivid dream. There was no way they could hide the nature of whatever was behind that door. The lack of discreteness on the bulky lock really made the room scream ‘there’s something important here’. Kate unlocked the door with ease  and ushered them inside, closing the door behind them. When she turned the light on, Stiles was floored.

 

There were more weapons in this room than there were in the garage. The room was an armory. Allison didn’t look shocked by the amount of weapons. She was probably used to it, already aware that the room was an armory. Kate walked past them and approached one of the casings. Allison was the first of them to walk closer. Stiles was too busy taking in the entire room. He took a deep breath before following her. There was a voice in the back of his head saying that this was very dangerous and stupid. But, he ignored it like he usually did.

 

When Kate opened the casing, she took out something that looked like a retractable baton. It had settings and a power button. She extended it and pressed the power button. She let them watch the blue sparks of electricity before turning the power off. “That’s a 900,000 volt industrial taser,” she stated, a smile on her face as she went from looking in Allison’s eyes to looking in Stiles’. “What do you think it’s used on?”

 

“A really big wolf?” Stiles asked.

 

Kate tilted her head and pursed her lips. “You could say that.”

 

“Kate are you seriously saying you, mom, and dad hunt werewolves?” Allison asked, feigning shock and confusion.

 

Kate shrugged. “I didn’t say it. He did,” she pointed at Stiles. “I didn’t tell you anything, you figured it out on your own, which shows excellent deduction skills. Skills like that can come in handy in a life like this. Especially when it comes to figuring out who our target is.”

 

Stiles licked his lips before grabbing the baton. “How can we help?” he asked as he pressed the button to emphasize his point.

 

Kate smiled and he turned the baton off again. “There are three targets, we only know who one of them is. One is an alpha, and the other two are betas. We need your help figuring out who the second beta is.”

 

“Why do you think we could help you figure out who that is?” Allison asked. They both already knew who it was, but they would never tell.

 

Stiles retracted the baton and handed it back to Kate. She put it back in the case. “He’s smaller, I’m thinking he might be around your age.”

 

“How would we know who it is? Are there any signs?” Allison asked.

 

“Yeah, is this like Ginger Snaps? Like, does their hair turn white and they just get sexier each day?” Stiles asked.

 

Kate sighed and shook her head. Allison hit his stomach with the back of her hand. “Just keep an eye out for any of your classmates acting strange or hanging around with Derek Hale.”

 

Stiles nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

Just as he turned to leave, Kate grabbed his shoulder. She pulled on the fabric of his shirt, lowering the neck. “When’d you get the hickey?” she asked.

 

Stiles looked at her with wide eyes, pulling his shirt back up to cover the bruising. “That’s none of your business.”

 

Kate sighed and looked at Allison. “I miss having a boyfriend.”

 

Allison let out an awkward laugh and then guided Stiles out of the room.

 

The next day at school was decidedly normal. Before class, Stiles and Allison explained to Scott what happened the night before. “So the plan is working?” he asked.

 

“Yeah and the best part is that they have no idea that you’re the second beta. The only way they’d find out is if you shift in front of them,” Stiles replied. He couldn’t help but remember what happened on his birthday.

 

Scott inhaled through his nose and looked at him with his eyebrows raised. “What’re you thinking about?” he asked.

 

Stiles blushed. “Shut up.”

 

Allison cleared her throat. “I don’t wanna know what’s going on, so let’s just get to class.”

 

Stiles nodded and Allison walked past them, headed to their shared first period. Before Stiles could turn to do the same, Scott grabbed his arm. “I can smell you,” he whispered, their faces dangerously close.

 

Stiles couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his face. “If you mean you can smell what I think you can smell then I probably always smell like that around you. What with being a horny teenager and all,” he whispered back.

 

Scott nodded and kissed him. “I didn’t realize what it was until your birthday,” he said once they separated. “I like it.”

 

Stiles’ face was burning. “Part of me wants to drag you into the bathroom, but we should go to class.”

 

“I didn’t expect you to be the one to say that,” Scott smiled, adjusting Stiles’ flannel.

 

Stiles sighed. “It goes against every instinct I have, but you said it yourself that you don’t wanna miss any classes so you can get caught up.”

 

Scott grabbed Stiles’ hand and they walked into class together. They sat in their usual seats, Scott behind Stiles. Scott tapped Stiles on the shoulder, causing him to turn in his seat. “I know I said I didn’t wanna miss anything but I think I should tell you that last night the alpha drew a spiral in the condensation of my car window. It means something but Derek wouldn’t tell me what,” Scott made sure to whisper, leaning closer to him.

 

“Of course he didn’t tell you,” Stiles rolled his eyes. Then he furrowed his brows. “Wait did you say he drew a spiral?” Scott nodded. “Didn’t Derek bury his sister with a spiral?” Another nod. “A few months ago there was a call to the station about a deer with a spiral carved into its side.”

 

Scott grimaced. “What do you think it means?”

 

“I don’t know, but I bet the Argents do,” Stiles stated.

 

“Mr. McCall, Mr. Stilinski, is there something you would like to share with the class?” came their teachers voice.

 

Stiles turned back to face the front of the room. They both shook their heads, and Scott said “no sir.”

 

As class droned on, Stiles was focused on wondering what the spiral meant. Why would the alpha put it on a deer and Scott’s window, while Derek buried his sister under it? What could the connection be? Stiles remembered that the deer seemed to have died of natural causes, having been dead when the spiral was carved. So it was meant as a message. To who?

 

If it was a message when it was carved into the deer, then it was also a message for Scott when it was drawn on his window. Two spirals, both meant as a message. Derek must have meant it as a message when he buried Laura under a wolfsbane spiral. What message would someone have when burying a loved one that was cut in half?

 

He turned to Scott and said “revenge” with his brows raised. “Y’know, V for vendetta.”

 

The teacher cleared his throat, and Stiles turned back around, slouching in his chair. He frowned and put the cap of his pen in his mouth. He bounced his leg as he ignored the lesson. He took the cap off his pen and started writing out any suspects he had as to who the alpha could be.

 

**_Mr. Harris_ **

 

~~**_Scotts boss_ ** ~~

 

~~**_Just some random dude???_ ** ~~

 

~~**_Literally anyone_ ** ~~

 

**_Coach?_ **

 

**_Scotts boss_ **

 

**_This fucking guy_ **

 

**_Janitor?_ **

 

He bit his lip and frowned before he bit his nails. If this was their list of suspects, they were totally and completely screwed. He tried thinking of more suspects, but couldn’t. So, he started doodling on the blank notebook page behind the list until the bell rang.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one at the school.

Stiles was sitting at a table in the library with Allison and Lydia. He was running out of nails to bite and started picking at the dead skin on his fingertips. “Stop that,” Lydia chastised, pulling his hand away from his mouth. “Why are you so nervous anyways?”

 

“I’m not nervous,” he lied. His hand went back to his mouth as he scooted closer to Allison. “Why is she here?” he decided to ask.

 

Allison looked at him, raising her eyebrows. “Because she’s my best friend and I want her to be here.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed the book in his sisters hands. “I’ll read the fucking book, you two talk about how much you care about each other or whatever girls talk about.”

 

Allison scoffed. “What the hell is wrong with you?” She took the book back and frowned, turning the page. 

 

Stiles slouched in his seat and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Scott hasn’t told me he got to work yet. What if he’s lying on the side of the road mauled by that big fucking wolf?”

 

Lydia tensed at the question. Allison sighed. “So that’s what’s wrong with you. I’m sure he’s fine, just in traffic or something.”

 

“Scott doesn’t drive,” Lydia informed. “He rides his bike everywhere. It’s honestly embarrassing.”

 

Stiles rubbed his face and stomped down the urge to call Scott. Just as he was going to throw his phone on the table he got a text from Scott. It said to pick him up at the animal clinic and that it was an emergency. “He just texted me, I gotta go.”

 

Stiles shot up from his seat and was thankful that no one else was at the school except the janitor who let them in. He shoved his chair under the table. “Where are you going?” Allison asked.

 

“To get Scott,” Stiles stated, before turning and darting toward the door. 

 

“You forgot your backpack!” Lydia called after him. 

 

He didn’t care, he just ran to his Jeep, letting the doors slam behind him. He wrestled with his keys and unlocked the door. When he finally got the door open he practically leaped into the front seat. The engine sputtered to life and he fled the parking lot. 

 

He knew the way to the animal clinic despite not having been there frequently. He was lucky there wasn’t traffic and that he didn’t run into any deputies because he was speeding. What if Scott was hurt? Stiles couldn’t live with himself if he got there just to find that Scott was murdered. 

 

When he arrived at the clinic, he didn’t bother with locking the Jeep as he ran to the door. He entered the front room and yelled “Scott?” He didn’t wait for an answer before heading into the back room. When he walked through the doorway, he was shocked to see Scott perfectly fine, while Dr. Deaton was bloodied and slightly beaten. Derek was hoisting him off of a chair that he was obviously tied to. “What the fuck is going on?” was all Stiles could say as he approached Scott. 

 

“This lunatic is somehow convinced that my boss is the alpha,” Scott replied, obviously agitated.

 

Derek didn’t say a word as he walked past Stiles, through the door, carrying the vet over his shoulder. Stiles walked over to Scott, with his brows raised. “Did he tie him up and just go ham?” he asked, turning back to the door.

 

When he looked back at Scott, his question was answered with a nod. “Stiles, trust me, Deaton is not the alpha.”

 

Stiles grabbed Scott’s hand and looked him in the eyes. “Then we better go make sure Derek doesn’t do anything more stupid than what he’s already done.”

 

Scott gave him a small smile before leading him out of the clinic. When they got to the parking lot, Derek was getting into the front seat of his camaro, but the vet was nowhere to be seen. Stiles jogged over to the Jeep and got inside. Scott followed suit, sitting in the passenger seat. As Stiles started the car, Derek was already peeling out of the parking lot.

 

He was quick to follow Derek, not wanting to lose him. It was surprisingly easy to follow the camaro. Derek seemed to have wanted them to follow him. He was going to speed limit and even let the Jeep get close, but not too close. Neither of them would want a scratch on either car. 

 

Stiles decided to fill the silence. “I was worried about you,” he admitted. “You don’t tell me you made it in and then you leave a vague message saying it’s an emergency. How am I not supposed to think that you were mauled on your way to work?”

 

Scott took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t know what else to say. I didn’t think I could just send a text that explained everything.”

 

“Our lives have gotten more dangerous than I could have ever imagined, and I just want to know that you’re okay. All I can ever ask for is that you’re safe. I love you.”

 

Stiles glanced at Scott long enough to see a soft smile on his face. “I love you and I feel the same way about you. I wish there was a way for us to be together and for you to not be in constant danger.”

 

Stiles scoffed as he followed Derek into the school parking lot. “Scott, even if you didn’t get bitten I would have still been tied up in this. It kind of comes with the blood running through my veins. The Argents still would have moved here, my dad would have initiated contact, and I’d be having weekly dinners with those lunatics and Allison, and then they’d worm their way into us and turn us into them. I guess it’s better like this. We’re on the right side.”

 

Stiles parked the Jeep near the door, while Derek parked the camaro in the middle of the lot, not even bothering to use a parking space. Scott and Stiles got out, and met with Derek between the two vehicles. “Where’s my boss?” Scott asked.

 

Derek pointed to the window on one of the back doors. Needless to say, Deaton was passed out in the backseat. He had tape over his mouth and around his arms and hands. “He looks cozy,” Stiles quipped, giving Derek a fake smile. “What are we even doing here, anyways?”

 

“Your boyfriend has a plan,” Derek replied, causing Stiles to turn to Scott.

 

“Derek said I’m connected to the alpha since he bit me. So I was thinking that in order to prove Deaton innocent, I could draw him here. If he shows up and he isn’t Deaton, then Derek has to leave him alone,” Scott informed.

 

Stiles furrowed his brows. “How are you planning to draw him here?”

 

Scott gave him a proud smile. “How do wolves signal their location?”

 

“They howl.”

 

That’s how they found themselves in the office. Scott pressed the button on the intercom, took a deep breath, and then let out a sound that made Stiles cringe. It reminded him of that scene in The Lion King when Simba tried to roar and just made a fool out of himself because he was such a small child that it only came out as a high pitched yowl. Scott turned the intercom off then looked at him and said “how was it?”

 

Stiles scratched his forehead and grimaced. “Uh,” he frowned at Scott. “It sounded like a dying cat.”

 

Scott hung his head in disappointment, and Stiles grabbed his hand. “God, this isn’t gonna work.”

 

Stiles rubbed his thumb on Scott’s knuckles. “Hey, look at me,” Scott slowly lifted his head, looking at Stiles with his bangs hanging in his face. “You’ve got this. C’mon. You’re a fucking  _ werewolf _ . A big, strong, sexy, werewolf.”

 

Scott took another deep breath and pressed the button again. The sound that came out of his mouth was unbelievable. It was deep, and loud, and obviously came from within Scott’s soul. If Stiles didn’t see the fangs dropping down and the eyes glowing as Scott roared, he wouldn’t have believed it happened. Scott went back to normal and turned off the intercom. “How was that?”

 

“Fantastic!” Stiles shouted excitedly, standing up and pulling Scott into a kiss.

 

Stiles heard his phone chirp, signifying he got a text message. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and froze when he saw who it was from. “Who is it?” Scott asked.

 

“Allison. She said ‘what was that’ oh my god,” Stiles looked back up at Scott. “I totally forgot Allison and Lydia are here.”

 

Scott blinked and then his eyes went wide. “Oh my god!”

 

Stiles rubbed his forehead, then typed a quick message with shaky hands. 

 

**> > Scott signalled the alpha**

 

**> > Hide**

  
  


“Stiles, go find them and make sure they’re okay. I’ll-”

 

“Hell no! I’m not leaving you to get eaten by that thing,” Stiles stomped down Scott’s suggestion. 

 

Scott gave him a pleading look. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

 

Stiles guffawed, his eyes widening. “What about you?!”

 

“That doesn’t matter. I can’t have you dying because of me,” Scott stated.

 

“How do you think I feel? I’m not letting you go alone to fight that thing!” Stiles was shouting, which wasn’t entirely unusual for him because he had problems controlling his volume. But, this was important. He needed to shout. Shouting could emphasize just how much he didn’t like this plan. “Scott, in horror movies what happens when they split up?”

 

Scott looked at him for a second before saying “good point”.

 

So, they decided to head to the parking lot together. When they got there, Derek looked pissed. “We didn’t know it would be that loud. But, Lydia and Allison are here so we have made a big mistake,” Stiles stated.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Derek replied.

 

Before Stiles could think of something witty, Scott grabbed his arm, bringing his attention to him. “Where’s Deaton?” he asked.

 

Stiles quickly brought his attention to the camaro. When he saw the door wide open with no veterinarian inside, the panic bubbled up within him. The looked at Scott with wide eyes before looking to Derek, only for all the oxygen to be knocked out of his lungs as Derek was lifted up from the ground. Blood poured out of the betas mouth as he coughed.

 

Stiles grabbed onto Scott, watching in shock as the alpha threw Derek into the air. Scott took Stiles’ arm and they both ran to the building. They went through the doors and leaned against them, crouching below the windows. After a moment of silence, Scott lifted his head and looked through the slim rectangular window. “I don’t see him,” he whispered.

 

Stiles scurried up, looking through the window on the other door and noticed the absence of the creature. “Where’d he go?” he asked.

 

“I- I don’t know,” Scott replied.

 

Stiles slumped down, turning and sitting so that his back was against the door. “So, the alpha is definitely your boss, and he killed Derek.”

 

“We don’t have any proof that Deaton is the alpha,” Scott stated, sounding unsure. “We don’t even know if Derek is dead. I mean, he can’t be. Derek can’t be dead,” Scott’s words were rushed, mumbled. He seemed to be talking to himself.

 

Scott collapsed into a seated position, leaning his head on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles took his hand. “We should check on Allison and Lydia,” Stiles whispered after a moment of silence.

 

Scott gave his hand a gentle squeeze before he stood, pulling Stiles up with him. “Where were they when you left them?” he asked.

 

“Library,” Stiles informed as he took his phone out of his pocket. As they started walking, he found Allison’s contact information and called her.

 

It rang for a few seconds before Allison answered. “Stiles,” her voice was quiet. “Is it safe?”

 

“Where are you?” Stiles didn’t bother answering her.

 

“We’re in the librarians office,” Allison replied.

 

Lydia must have grabbed the phone because she said “what the hell is going on?” directly in Stiles’ ear.

 

“We’ll explain when we get there,” was all Stiles said before hanging up.

 

Stiles didn’t let go of Scott’s hand as they ran to the library. He wanted to get their as quick as they could. They didn’t have time to waste. It was comforting to have Scott’s hand in his. He was like a security blanket. No matter how much danger they were in, Stiles felt better with Scott by his side. 

 

When they got into the library, Allison and Lydia were hesitantly walking out of the librarians office. Allison’s eyes landed on them and she grabbed Lydia’s hand, pulling her over to them. When they got close enough, Allison let go of Lydia and wrapped her arms around Stiles. Stiles awkwardly accepted the hug, patting her back.

 

When they separated, Lydia grabbed Allison’s arm. “Well?” she asked, looking at Stiles expectedly. 

 

Stiles inhaled sharply and looked at Scott. “Well,” he looked at Lydia again, “y’know how we’ve been researching the beast of Gevaudan?” Lydia nodded, raising her eyebrows. “Let’s just say that we’re running from the beast of Beacon Hills.”

 

Lydia furrowed her brows. “What?”

 

Scott scratched the back of his neck, but before he could say anything, there was a loud crash coming from the direction of the office. “Run,” Scott whispered.

 

And that’s what they did. The four of them bolted out of the library, and started running down the hall. They didn’t know what room was safe to be in, so they just ran. They seemed to synchronize their movements when they sped up at the sound of a scream. God, that poor janitor. Scott pulled Stiles into a classroom, ushering Allison and Lydia inside with them. 

 

They were in a chemistry classroom. It was Mr. Harris’ classroom, specifically. When they finally calmed down enough, Lydia started demanding specific answers. “Is it the thing I saw with Jackson?” she asked, her voice quiet.

 

“Yeah,” Allison said, placing a hand on her arm. 

 

Lydia took a shaky breath. “What was that thing on the intercom earlier?” she looked at Stiles.

 

Stiles didn’t know how to answer, so he looked at Allison and said “do you want me to tell her?”

 

Allison rubbed her forehead and inhaled sharply. Lydia looked at her. “Tell me what?”

 

“That thing is a werewolf,” Scott stated. 

 

Lydia gaped before furrowing her brows and shaking her head. “You’re insane,” she stated, raising her hands up in defeat as she took a step back.

 

Allison looked like she was going to cry. “Lydia-”

 

Lydia gasped as Scott extended his claws and fangs, his eyes glowing bright yellow in the darkness. He went back to normal after Lydia looked at him with wide, horrified eyes. “Now that everyone is caught up,” Stiles began, “what are we gonna do?”

 

Lydia closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She grabbed onto Allison for support as she exhaled, opening her eyes. Allison looked at Scott. “We have to call Derek.”

 

Stiles frowned and clacked his teeth, hissing. “He’s kind of dead-”

 

“What?” Allison looked shocked.

 

Scott put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “We don’t know that,” he stated.

 

“The dude had a waterfall of blood coming out of his mouth and you’re telling me he’s not dead?” Stiles said, his brows raised.

 

“We can kill it,” Lydia interrupted. Everyone went silent and looked at her. She was looking at a glass cabinet, her head tilted. “We have everything needed for a self igniting molotov cocktail.”

 

“That could burn the whole school down,” Allison countered.

 

Lydia raised her eyebrows. “Do you have any better ideas?”

 

Allison looked at Stiles. “I have to call my dad,” she stated.

 

Stiles gaped. “What? No! What if something happens and Scott gets outed as the second beta?”

 

“What if something happens and we die?” Allison practically shouted.

 

“Stiles, let her call him,” Scott sighed.

 

“Fine.”

 

Allison pulled out her phone and called Chris with trembling hands. She rubbed her chin as she waited for him to answer. It didn’t take too long for his voice to greet her. She inhaled sharply. “Dad, we’re at the school and there’s this thing here and it’s trying to kill us. It already killed the someone and it’s big and scary and I don’t know what to do,” she sounded like she was on the verge of tears, mainly because she was. “I don’t know what it is but I need you to come here-” there was a pause and she nodded. “It’s me, Lydia, Stiles, and Scott.”

 

Stiles put his arm around Scott. God, if anything happened to Scott because of the Argents, Stiles would kill them himself. He didn’t give a shit that they were his blood.

 

“I love you too,” Allison said before hanging up. She took a deep breath. “He said they’ll be here,” tears started falling from her face, “and that we should get somewhere we think is safe.”

 

So, they waited. Allison wiped the tears from her face, taking deep breaths to calm down. They heard a crash that sounded far away within the school along with the sounds of ceiling tiles falling and shattering. Then, they quickly ran into the classrooms supply closet. Scott had his ear pressed to the door while the other three stood behind him, clinging onto each other. Stiles had the back of Scott’s shirt in his grip.

 

It felt like forever before Scott said “I can hear them” and backed away from the door. 

 

Allison’s phone vibrated and she checked it. It was a text from Victoria, asking where they were. She replied with the room number and added that they were in the supply closet. Stiles put his arms around Scott, listening as he breathed. Scott tensed about five seconds before Stiles heard the classroom door open along with the clacking of heels. The closet door opened and Victoria stood there, she had a finger to her mouth as she motioned with her head for them to follow her. 

 

Stiles let go of Scott and followed Allison out of the closet. He grabbed Scott’s hand as Allison gripped Lydia’s. Scott was unbelievably tense as they walked behind Victoria. Probably because she had one of those industrial taser’s in her hand and a gun in a holster on her hip. It was probably loaded with wolfsbane bullets. 

 

Once they got to the front doors, Stiles saw through the window that the battery of the Jeep was ripped right out of the hood and that it was laying in the grass. Victoria ushered them out the door. “Get in the van,” she whispered. “Get in the back of the van and wait.”

 

She handed the keys to Allison and looked at her with wide eyes. They must have been moving too slowly, because she pushed Scott, nearly knocking him off balance. He furrowed his brows and the four teens hurried to the van that was parked behind the camaro. Stiles noticed that Derek was no longer in the grass. He was probably taken by the alpha.

 

When they got to the van, Victoria went back inside the building. Allison unlocked the back door and opened it, revealing that the van was practically a mobile armory with two rows of seats in the front. Lydia was the first to climb into the back. Scott was next, moving to sit on the ground behind Lydia. Before Stiles climbed into the back, he saw that Allison was nervously watching the doors. He looked in the direction and saw that she could see Victoria walking down the hall. They could hear her shouting, calling the monster a demonic beast and a bitch. She called it a mangy mutt and Stiles sighed before climbing into the back. 

 

Scott sat up as they heard a menacing and loud growl. Allison didn’t move, staring with wide eyes at the school doors. She let out a scream as the beast let out another growl. Stiles grabbed her arm just as she screamed “mom!” He pulled her into the van and slammed the doors closed behind her.

 

She sat on the ground, moving so that she could hug her knees. Tears were streaming down her face and she let out a sob. Stiles was looked at her with wide eyes. “What happened?” Lydia whispered.

 

“It killed Victoria,” Scott whispered. “I heard it. I heard her heart stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? changing events so i can have different events and character motivations? yeah


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are some like,,, descriptions of watching people die (from stiles and allison) they arent like graphic but there is like,,, mentions of gore with like insides being on the outside? anyways its just like One line about it

Chris got into the front seat of the van before Kate climbed into the passenger seat. “It’s your fault it got away, if you weren’t so fucking focused on just getting them out of here, it’d be dead,” Kate said as she slammed the door. Chris sat, holding the steering wheel. He stared out the windshield, taking even breaths. Kate turned, throwing her weapons into the second row of seats.

 

Allison let out a loud sob, her head resting on Stiles’ chest. He had a hand in her hair, staring at the adults as his sister cried. He knows that while Victoria wasn’t the best person, she still raised Allison. She had every right to mourn her. Stiles knew what it was like to watch your mother die. He never wanted Allison to experience it. 

 

“Kate we have to call the sheriff,” Chris said after a moment.

 

Kate sighed. “On it.”

 

They listened as Kate lied her way through a 911 phone call, explaining that they were at the school, that there were fatalities. She called it ‘some kind of animal’ playing it off as if she were a traumatized and shocked victim. Stiles’ stomach turned when she hung up and was just as fine as she was before the call. 

 

Allison took a deep breath. Stiles put his other arm around her, rubbing her arm. “What happened?” he decided to ask.

 

Chris turned to look at Kate and blinked. Then he looked over his shoulder, at Stiles, and said “your mother couldn’t get her gun out in time. Her taser was still on when we got to her, so it looked like she got him with that and he-”

 

Chris couldn’t finish the sentence. He looked forward, his grip on the steering wheel caused his knuckles to turn white. Kate sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. “I think we should start them on their training. It’s what Victoria would want.”

 

They sat in silence as they waited for Stiles’ dad to arrive with the deputies. The only noise was their breathing and Allison’s infrequent sharp inhales. Lydia grabbed her hand, but she didn’t move from Stiles’ arms. Scott looked at the twins with sorrow in his eyes. Stiles met his eyes and gave him a small smile before resting his cheek on Allison’s head.

 

The sirens got louder as they got closer. Kate got out of the passenger seat and opened the back door of the van. “They’re gonna be questioning you guys. You’re going to say that you were studying here and that your car wouldn’t start so you called us for a jumpstart. Then you’ll say that the animal got here before us and you hid. I came and found you, but while Victoria was looking it attacked her. Got that?”

 

She made eye contact with all of them, one at a time, and they nodded in response. “What about the camaro?” Scott asked.

 

Kate scratched her head. “Just say it was here when you got here. I haven’t seen any evidence of the owner being here.”

 

“We heard someone scream earlier, the only person here was the janitor who let us in. Maybe it’s his,” Lydia replied.

 

Kate squinted, looking at Scott. “When did the camaro even get here?” she asked.

 

Scott shrugged. “I got here with Stiles.”

 

Allison’s voice was quiet as she said “we came in separate cars but we got here at the same time.”

 

So, they were going with the story that Scott and Lydia just tagged along on their study session, and that they were there the whole time. Stiles’ eyes widened as realization struck him. “We left everything in the library.”

 

Kate placed a hand on his shoulder and the hairs on the back of his neck stood. “I’m sure the sheriff will get it,” she smiled.

 

The sheriff was the first one to pull into the parking lot, filling a space near the Jeep. He got out of his car and slammed the door before power walking over to them. When he got to the back of the van he took in the sight of the armory that the kids were sitting in. He looked like he wanted to say something about it but thought better of it. Deputies cars pulled into the parking lot, followed by an ambulance. The sheriff looked at Stiles and then at Scott. “Are you kids okay?” he decided to ask.

 

“I just watched my mother get killed,” Allison stated, were words biting, but she didn’t move.

 

Noah took a deep breath, his expression saddened. A deputy approached and pulled Kate aside, while another approached Noah. “We’re heading inside to check for the fatalities. Mr. Argent said that one’s in the main hall but they don’t know where the other is,” the deputy informed. 

 

Noah nodded. “Go, I’ll get the story from the kids.”

 

As he asked them questions, they answered as well as they could. They made sure to stick to their story. When they talked about where they were studying, Stiles mentioned that they left everything in the library and that it was important that they had what they left. “Her assignment is due tomorrow,” he said. She nodded absently.

 

Noah sighed. “Kids, I don’t think school is gonna be open until there are repairs to the building. Chris and Kate explained that whatever that thing was, it did some damage to the school. Lydia, are you able to drive? You and Allison came in your car, right?” 

 

Lydia looked up and nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“Do you mind giving these kids a ride home? The Jeep is gonna need a lot of work before it’ll be able to move. It’s late, and you’ve all been through a lot. The adults can handle everything else,” Noah said, then he turned his attention to Allison. “We’ll get your report to you by the time your dad and Kate get to your house.”

 

They got out of the back of the van and walked to Lydia’s car. Surprisingly there was no damage to the expensive vehicle. Stiles still had his arm around Allison, but it was looser. When they got to the car, Allison chose to separate from him. She sat in the back, behind the driver’s seat. Stiles followed Scott, and got in the seat behind the passenger seat. 

 

Allison leaned against the door, her head against the window. Stiles assumed it was because she needed space, so he didn’t move any closer to her. Stiles turned to his window and watched as a bodybag was carried to the ambulance on a gurney. Now, not only was his adoptive mother dead, so was his biological mother. Something about this didn’t hit him quite the same as losing Claudia. Maybe it was because it was sudden, or maybe it was because he didn’t know her that well.

 

Lydia started the car and pulled out of the parking spot. She drove around all the vehicles. Noah even acted as a guide, helping her out of the lot. 

 

Surprisingly, Stiles had that pain in his chest that he felt when Claudia flatlined. Victoria might have had the wrong idea about a lot of things, but she died protecting the four of them. It reminded him or how Claudia seemed normal the day she died. When Stiles had told the nurse that Claudia had held his hand and even managed to smile at him, she gave him a pitying look and sat next to him and explained what a death rally is. So, when Claudia had said she loved him, he cried and knew the end was coming. He forgave her for everything the dementia made her do to him, and then his father found him in the waiting room with his head in his hands.

 

With Victoria, there was that same wave of forgiveness. Only, he felt ashamed for feeling it. Victoria had tried to out him to Kate, and she probably did when they were alone. She gave him up for adoption and didn’t seem to actually care about him as a son. He shouldn’t be grieving her, but he still was.

 

“Allison, can I stay the night with you?” he broke the silence, turning to her.

 

She turned to him and nodded, then grabbed his hand. “Yeah.”

 

He gave her a small smile that didn’t meet his eyes, and then he pulled out his phone. He sent a text to his dad, saying that Lydia was going to drop him off at the Argent’s house. The response came faster than expected, saying okay and to get some sleep.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything,” Scott said after a moment.

 

Stiles furrowed his brows. “This isn’t your fault, Scott. You can’t always do something.”

 

Scott moved in his seat, obviously uncomfortable. “I’m the entire reason he was even there. I shouldn’t have signalled my location.”

 

“Scott, I promise you that none of us blame you,” Stiles insisted.

 

“I shouldn’t have called them,” Allison interjected. “If I didn’t call them, she’d still be alive.”

 

Lydia scoffed. “Yeah, and we’d be dead.”

 

“Let’s not start placing blame. This is neither of you guys’ fault. Okay? Blame him. He’s the one who killed her. He’s the one who’s going around killing innocent people,” Stiles added. 

 

Scott leaned his head against the headrest and sighed. “I can’t believe they’re going to be training you.”

 

“Tell me about it. They’ve got tasers with voltage levels 30 times that of police issued tasers. They’re probably gonna make me try one,” Stiles wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about that. Sure, he thinks he can handle a regular taser, but they’re nowhere near as powerful as the ones that hunters have. 

 

Scott shuddered. “I have no idea how many volts that is but it already has me terrified.”

 

“Well, police issued tasers have a standard of 30,000 volts, so if Stiles is correct that it’s 30 times that, then its 900k,” Lydia informed as she pulled into the Argent driveway.

 

Allison and Stiles said their goodbyes and got out of the car. Scott lowered his window and gave Stiles a kiss. “I love you, I’ll pick you up in my moms car tomorrow,” he said after their lips separated.

 

Stiles couldn’t help but kiss him again. “I love you too, see you tomorrow.”

 

When they separated, Stiles saw Lydia mime sticking her finger down her throat and gagging. She smiled and waved goodbye. “Allison, text me if you need anything,” she called through her own open window.

 

Allison nodded. “Bye Lydia,” she waved as Lydia backed out of the driveway.

 

She took a deep breath, and then they went inside. Stiles followed her into the kitchen and watched as she poured them both glasses of water. She handed one to him, and then took a large gulp from hers. “Thirsty?” Stiles said once she finished.

 

“Guess I’m dehydrated from all the crying,” she admitted, laughing at herself.

 

Stiles nodded and took a sip of his water. He placed his glass on the counter and scratched his neck before crossing his arms over his chest. “I watched my mom die, it really started when I was 11, but the day she kicked the bucket I was 12. This doesn’t hurt as much as that, but it still hurts. Y’know? Like, I’m never going to be able to actually get to know her as more than ‘she’s the woman who gave birth to me’ or ‘she’s a hunter’. I’m never going to get to know her as a person.”

 

Allison frowned, leaning against the counter. “She likes fashion, she was a buyer for boutiques in San Francisco and New York,” she paused for a second. “Liked. She liked fashion.”

 

Stiles took a deep breath. “When did you guys live in San Francisco?” he decided to ask.

 

“Before New York,” Allison informed. “We went from one side of the country to the other, and then back again. It was exhausting.”

 

“I can only imagine,” Stiles shook his head. 

 

Allison had her eyes on the fridge, but she wasn’t looking at it. She tilted her head and blinked absently. “I watched it happen. It showed up practically out of nowhere and like… growled at her. She tased it, and it made that… that noise again, and she tased it again as she reached for her gun. She was fine one second and then the next I was watching as her intestines fell out of her.”

 

Stiles looked at her with wide eyes. That was quite the picture. Definite nightmare fuel and he wasn’t even the one to see it happen. “God, I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

 

“I’m gonna kill it,” she finally looked at him. She was so sure of herself, she was in the moment again. “I wanna be the one to kill it.”

 

“I get that, but it’s gonna take some time before you can. We can’t just go out there half-cocked and expect you to get him with an arrow,” Stiles replied.

 

Allison put her glass on the counter. “I’m a perfect shot. With the right set up, I can get it.”

 

“I’m sure that’s true, but there has to be a plan,” Stiles stated.

 

She inhaled sharply. “I can wait, as long as I’m the one that kills it.”

 

“Great,” Stiles took a gulp from his glass of water, not entirely sure what else to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont think ive ever read a fic that actually like,,, was accurate about a sick persons last day. when someone is terminally ill and theyve been slowly dying for a while, its a sign that theyre REALLY close to death when they start doing better, its called a death rally and patients with dementia and alzheimers tend to like,,, seem to Be Back like they seem to be perfectly fine and theyll know who theyre talking to and theyll actually be able to talk and its like the brains last hoorah before it finally gives out. its kind of like when suicidal people actually want to be around people they love and they seem to be looking better and then the next day you find out they killed themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one were Lydia and Scott talk, and Stiles gets trained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little note about the stiles perspective part of the chapter: dont do strenuous activity while wearing a binder!! it's not safe. chris telling stiles to take it off is actually him trying to be helpful, stiles is just stubborn and using his monkey brain by going "but it make me feel bad" and like thats a big fucking mood but its not safe

School was cancelled, like the sheriff believed it would be, and it as scheduled to be closed for a week. The sheriff gave Scott Lydia’s bag, explaining that he had given Stiles Allison’s things and he left before getting Lydia’s. Noah thought that Stiles was just over excited to have another reason to connect with his biological family especially after the loss they had. Scott knows that while that is true, Stiles also just needed a reason to continue getting trained by the Argents.

 

So, Scott took Lydia’s bag from Noah and said “yeah I’ll bring it to her.”

 

Noah smiled and gave him a pat on the arm. “How have you been holding up?” he asked.

 

Scott took a deep breath, scratching his chin. He can’t tell Noah the truth, that he’s completely freaking out because he could be killed at literally any minute. He can’t tell Noah what he is, so he just shrugs. “As well as I can, I guess.”

 

“How about Stiles? I haven’t seen much of him since that night at the school,” Noah replied, and Scott could smell the concern on him.

 

Scott put Lydia’s bag on his shoulder. “He’s been spending a lot of time with Allison. Y’know, helping her get through this and learning a bit more about Victoria in preparation for the funeral.”

 

Noah nodded. He glanced at the door behind Scott, and then met his eyes. “Well, you should go and give Lydia her stuff. I’m gonna head out to work.”

 

“Stay safe, okay?” Scott replied as they headed toward the door. Noah nodded and gave him a pat on the back before heading to his patrol car.

 

Scott watched Noah back out of the McCall driveway as he started his mother’s car, putting Lydia’s bag in the passenger seat. It was surprisingly heavy for someone with Lydia’s status. From his knowledge based on movies and TV shows, popular girls like her didn’t carry much in their backpacks. Hell, he didn’t even really see her carrying a backpack at school, even the shoulder bag that was in his passenger seat. She usually just carried her purse. The only time Scott had actually seen that bag was in class and he was sure it materialized there because he had never seen her carry it.

 

Scott knew that Lydia was smart. At first it was because of Stiles, but eventually that knowledge came from actually getting to know her. He noticed what Stiles noticed. She would say something and it would just completely blow him away, and then she would just shrug it off and pretend she didn’t just say the smartest thing anyone near her had ever heard. Sometimes she’d even pretend she wasn’t entirely sure if it was true. She’d turn to Jackson and ask him what he thought and he’d shut it down saying he didn’t care.

 

So, when Scott paused by her driveway to let the familiar porsche out, he wasn’t shocked when Jackson rolled the window down to stick his middle finger out and wave it. He rolled his eyes as he pulled into the driveway and parked. Jackson is a massive asshole, and while Lydia is a bit of a bitch, she doesn’t deserve to be treated the way Jackson shuts her down.

 

He grabbed her bag and huffed as he closed the door. He put it back on his shoulder and walked to the door. He hadn’t really been to Lydia’s house before aside from the one party. So, knocking on the door was awkward. He hadn’t had to knock on the door at the party, Allison just opened the door. It was a bit of a shock when Lydia’s mother was the one to open the door, rather than the redhead herself.

 

“Lydia just broke up with him, I can’t believe she’s already got a boy coming over,” was the first thing out of Natalie’s mouth when she processed the boy in front of her.

 

Scott’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. “What? No, I have a boyfriend.”

 

She nodded, understanding in her eyes. “I’m so sorry. Come on in,” she took a step to the side and let Scott walk past her. “She’s locked herself in her room.”

 

“I don’t actually know where her room is,” Scott muttered, scratching the back of his head.

 

“I’ll show you,” she smiled. She closed the front door and started walking toward the stairs. “I didn’t catch your name.”

 

“Scott.”

 

She 'ooo’ed. “Lydia hasn’t mentioned a Scott. But she has mentioned a Stiles, talking about how he found out that Allison is his sister. You’re friends with them right?”

 

“Stiles is actually my boyfriend,” Scott smiled. She turned her head and looked at him with raised brows. “Yeah. He just lost his biological mom, so I’ve been helping him deal with that.”

 

“He’s Noah’s son, right? He lost his adoptive mom not too long ago, too. Poor kid, God must not want him to have a mom.”

 

Scott didn’t understand how someone could just say something like that. Maybe it was why Lydia had a tendency of just saying bitchy things that she doesn’t realize come across that way. “It was a little before the Hale fire,” Scott decided to say.

 

She nodded. “God, it doesn’t feel like that long since Claudia died. Y’know, I went to high school with her, Noah, and coach Finstock?”

 

“Really?” Scott furrowed his brows at that.

 

She nodded as her hand landed on a doorknob that she tried to turn. It didn’t budge. Scott focused his hearing, and heard the sound of Lydia pacing on her carpeted floor. Natalie knocked on the door and leaned her head against it. “Honey, Scott’s here to see you,” she raised her voice just enough so that Lydia could hear her through the door.

 

Lydia unlocked the door and opened it. “What?” she snapped, looking Scott in the eyes.

 

“The sheriff wanted me to give you your bag since he couldn’t give it to you a few nights ago,” Scott said, glancing at Natalie.

 

Lydia looked at her and then she smiled and raised her hands before walking away. Lydia turned back to Scott and held out her hand. “Why did he ask you to bring it instead of just bringing it himself?”

 

Scott put the strap of the bag in her hand. “He’s busy with work, and Stiles was busy with bringing Allison her bag as an excuse to… carry out his plan.”

 

Lydia nodded as she turned and walked back into her room. Scott wasn’t sure if he should follow her until she continued the conversation. “His little spy plan, right? The one where he learns what they can teach him and then uses it to help you.”

 

Scott nods. “Did Allison tell you about it?” she nods at that, a small smile on her face. So, Scott leans against the wall and crosses her arms over his chest. “I saw Jackson leaving on my way in.”

 

Lydia took a deep breath, her pulse spiking at that. She looks at the floor before meeting his eyes. “I broke up with him.”

 

“Can I ask why?” Scott’s sure he knows why, he just wants to hear it from her.

 

She sat on her bed and rubbed her forehead. “I couldn’t take it anymore? He’s so obsessed with everything, excluding me. Did you think I didn’t notice how he always stares at you? He stares at Allison too, by the way. I don’t know, maybe he likes both of you and just won’t admit it.”

 

“Is that really why you broke up with him or is that just what you want me to think?”

 

She looked at him, really looked. She pushed her hair behind her ear and pursed her lips. “I’m not sure,” she whispered.

 

“Before Stiles and I got together, neither of us wanted to admit to the other how we felt. We were scared it would ruin our friendship,” Scott informed.

 

Lydia narrowed her eyes. “And who are you implying is my Stiles?”

 

Scott shrugged. “Maybe, just maybe, it’s Allison?”

* * *

 

Stiles took a deep breath as he adjusted his grip on the dagger. He looked the dummy in its eyes as he stood straighter. He took a step closer and used as much force as he could to insert the blade into its chest. He gripped the handle, pulling it out, before he went lower, stabbing its abdomen. It was unsurprisingly easy to stab the dummy. This wasn’t a person, and it wasn’t Scott. He would never be able to do this to him if the Argents found out.

 

Stiles felt a hand grab his wrist, so he whipped around. Chris stood behind him, and Stiles knew it was time for the sparring. He jabbed him in the chest with his elbow, earning another grab. Chris grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, causing Stiles to wince and fall to his knees, dropping the dagger from his other hand.

 

Chris let go. “Better,” he stated as Stiles took a deep breath, standing up. “It gets a lot easier to fight when you aren’t making smart mouth comments the entire time.”

 

Stiles rolled his shoulders before grabbing the dagger again. He rolled his eyes and sighed. “It would be easier to fight if I could breathe without my chest hurting,” he snapped, letting out a wheeze.

 

Chris furrowed his brows. “What’s the matter?”

 

Stiles leaned his head back, not wanting to answer the question. “Many things,” he decided to say. Chris gave him a look that said he wasn’t messing around. “My binder,” Stiles admitted in a hushed voice. “I can’t fucking play lacrosse in it and I can’t fight in it.”

 

“Then take it off,” Chris suggested.

 

“No,” Stiles shook his head. “There is no way in hell I’m taking it off, especially not when there are other people around.”

 

Chris looked like he was searching for some reason in his head. “I must admit I’m not entirely sure what it even is so I don’t know why you don’t want to take it off. Did you have a surgery?”

 

Stiles tilted his head as he tried to process the question. “Hold on. What?”

 

“After Victoria gave birth she wore an abdominal binder, and she refused to take it off until she healed,” Chris stated.

 

Stiles rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes. “It’s a compression binder… for my chest,” he informed. “I’m not comfortable taking it off, and I won’t until top surgery.”

 

Chris nodded. “When will you be getting it?”

 

Stiles shrugged. “I don’t have a job and we don’t have medical insurance. There’s no way I’d be able to afford it anytime soon.”

 

“I can pay for it,” Chris looked him in the eyes.

 

Stiles shook his head. “No, I’m not going to mooch off of you. I’ll pay for it myself.”

 

Chris sighed. “Stiles-”

 

“Let’s just get back to the training, okay?”

 

Chris nodded. “We can start with hand to hand combat. Self defense. You’re getting good with close range offense. Drop the knife.”

 

Stiles took a good look at the dagger before deciding to just throw it at the dummy. He winced when it missed, the handle hitting its neck before the knife clattered to the floor. He shook his head and turned fully to Chris. He mirrored his stance as he took a deep breath. He rolled his head as he took a step forward. His hands were balled into fists, just like how his father had taught him when he was younger.

 

Stiles already knew some basics in terms of self defense. A lot he read in books and in articles online. Others were taught to him by the sheriff. Stiles would play wrestle with Scott, and then Noah would give pointers. By the time Stiles was in middle school, his smart mouth earned him a couple of black eyes. In elementary school no one really knew how to fight, so when Stiles would kick and punch kids that dared to give Scott shit for his asthma he was a bit of a wildcard. No one expected it and the other kids didn’t seem to care that he wasn’t technically skilled.

 

Chris was trained, had been trained his entire life. So when Stiles blocked his punch he felt good about himself. He landed a kick and dodged another punch. When Chris caught his hand after he threw a punch, he just threw another with his free hand. Stiles let out a huff of air when Chris finally landed a punch, before knocking his feet right out from under him. Stiles landed on his ass, but was quick to get back up.

 

Another punch was thrown, this one Stiles blocked again. He backed away enough to not get kicked in the shin, before he landed a punch right on Chris’ sternum. That was one thing his father suggested after he got his first black eye. Either play dirty and kick the guy where it hurts, or punch the sternum if he didn’t block his chest well enough. Chris shook his head and grabbed Stiles’ arm. Stiles decided to do what he did to him. He didn’t quite land the maneuver properly, losing his own balance after successfully knocking Chris down.

 

Chris pulled him down and they both fell, landing on their backs. “Should I start trying?” Chris asked, sitting up.

 

Stiles groaned, wheezing as he pressed his head against the ground. “That was you going easy on me?”

 

Chris let out a laugh. “I think you’re actually doing really well for someone just starting training.”

 

Stiles turned his head to look at him, seeing the pride on his face. “Thanks?” he furrowed his brows.

 

“I wanna know how well you can fight without being impaired,” Chris stated.

 

Stiles sighed and looked at the ceiling. “If you ask me to take off my binder I’m going to stab you.”

 

“There are health concerns. I don’t want you hurting yourself,” Chris’ voice was firm.

 

Stiles forced himself into a seating position. “I don’t care. If it can hurt me, then I guess we’re done for the day.”

 

Chris sighed, shaking his head. “This is exactly why you’re being trained to be a soldier.”

 

Stiles furrowed his brows and finally looked at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Chris stood, walking to the dagger that was on the floor. “Kate suggested that I help her train you and Allison to be leaders. Victoria, apparently, had told her in private that she had planned for that to happen. I insisted that you would be trained to be a soldier.” He bent down, grabbed the dagger, before he stood and looked at Stiles again. “You’re stubborn and emotional. You’ve got a bit of a bullshead. You’re more like me than you think.”

 

Stiles couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Are you insulting both of us? Like did you insult me and then act like you were talking about yourself too to try and make it less harsh?”

 

“Stiles, there’s a reason that I was trained to be a soldier,” Chris stated.

 

“Well then what the hell is it?” Stiles practically lost himself in his agitation.

 

Chris gently held the dagger by the blade. He tossed the knife, and Stiles watched it spin in the air before Chris caught it by the handle. “We train our sons to be soldiers, and our daughters to be leaders. You’re my son, just like how I’m my father’s son,” hearing Chris say this actually calmed Stiles down. After a second he got angrier.

 

“So, Victoria didn’t see me as her son?” Stiles asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

 

Chris frowned, the sympathy obvious in his eyes. “I’m sorry Stiles.”

 

Stiles nodded, trying to hold back the urge to throw up. He flattened the hair on the top of his head before rubbing the back of his head. “I’m not surprised,” he inhaled sharply.

 

“You should head home, get some rest.”

 

Stiles stood, extending his hand to Chris. Chris took it and gave it a firm shake. “Will do.”

 

Chris didn’t let go of his hand. He took a moment to meet Stiles’ eyes. “Victoria was a bit more old fashioned. She didn’t understand a lot of things. I don’t think she ever really wanted a second child, even now. I’m sorry you never got to actually see the good in her, aside from what she did at the school.”

 

Stiles just nodded, shrugging a bit. “It’s getting more and more obvious she just probably didn’t want me.”

 

Chris inhaled sharply. “Don’t think that. She was ecstatic when she found out she was having twins. She only got that way when we realized how risky it would be to raise twins in the life we have. She had a tendency to be cold and clinical when things were upsetting. When Noah met with us, it took a lot of convincing for her to even agree to see you.”

 

“So she was just a bitch to cope?”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“No, Chris. How do you think I feel about all of this?” Stiles yanked his hand out of Chris’. God, he was just so angry. “Y’know what? I’m just gonna go home and take a shower so hot my skin boils off.”


End file.
